Los trillizos Uzumaki
by Aithussa
Summary: Kushina no ha dado a luz a un bebé sino a tres: Menma, Naruko y Naruto. Tres huérfanos bromistas odiados por los civiles, con un sueño en común: convertirse en Hokage. Son conocidos como los trillizos demoníacos, y puede que no sin razón.
1. Chapter 1

**Menma, Naruko y Naruto (junto con todos los demás) le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Yo sólo juego. (Nota de Autora y explicación al final)**

**Capítulo****1**

- ¡Fue una broma épica! -se seguía carcajeando Naruto, recordando el sangrado nasal del Tercer Hokage. Esa mañana, él y sus dos hermanos -concretamente, trillizos- fueron a realizarse la foto para el formulario de registro ninja.

Los tres chicos solían sobresalir un poco en el pueblo... Y no sólo porque Naruto poseyese el chakra del Kyubi; su hermano mayor, el instinto asesino del zorro-; y su hermana, el "alma" del zorro demoníaco. Eran los mayores bromistas que el pueblo tenía, había tenido o iba a tener. Los trillizos Uzumaki: Menma, Naruko y Naruto.

Menma quería hacerse una foto normal... pero cierta apuesta perdida en un juego de cartas lo obligó a posar con un par de orejas falsas de zorro naranjas y sonreír de una forma estúpida. Las marcas en sus mejillas lo hacían aún más adorable.

Naruko había llevado su peluche de zorro y había sonreído con él toda orgullosa. Nada le impedía a una chica de doce años tener un peluche, ¿no?

Aún así, el peor había sido Naruto. Sus dos hermanos mayores -por varios minutos- lo habían tenido que soportar tres horas pensando en como ponerse o qué hacer. Para finalmente, cubrirse el cuerpo entero de blanco y dibujarse espirales rojas por todos lados.

Cuando el fotógrafo fue a tomar la foto, le preguntó que si estaba seguro. Menma se estaba dando cabezazos contra una pared y maldecía ser tan idéntico físicamente a su hermano menor. Si no fuese por su cabello negro y rubio el del el idiota no habría forma de distinguirlos. Naruko miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar la cara rara que había puesto su hermano menor al decir patata.

Lo mejor fue, cuando al llevar sus respectivas fotos al Hokage, éste los mandó a que se la hicieran de nuevo.

- Volvérosla a hacer -los tres hermanos se pusieron a chillar, gritar, renegar, refunfuñar y básicamente... negarse. Como el Tercer Hokage seguía en sus trece... se prepararon y...

- ¡Oiroke no Jutsu! -Naruto se transformó en una sexy joven de diecisiete años más o menos... DESNUDA. Sólo dos nubes le tapaban los pechos y el pubis... La chica era rubia, con el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas altas, ojos azules como Naruto y las marcas en las mejillas que caracterizaban a los tres trillizos Uzumaki- Hokage-sama, por favor... -dijo guiñando un ojo en una postura "algo" provocativa.

- ¡Kawaii no Jutsu! -Naruko desapareció un instante y apareció con la apariencia de una niña de tres años con un lindo zorrito de peluche- Jiji... no serás tan malo como para hacerme repetir la foto, ¿verdad? -un puchero se formó en la cara de la niñita, haciéndola ver más adorable.

- ¡¿Voy a tener que hacer el ridículo con esas orejas?! -Menma exclamó histérico, mientras se elevaban nueve mechones de su cabello. Eso junto a su cara de psicópata en ese momento asustaba un pelín... Menma podía controlar un poco su apariencia para jugar bromas y asustar a sus hermanos.

La reacción del Hokage fue variada... Al ver a Naruto, tuvo una hemorragia nasal que lo tiró hacia atrás en la silla. Cuando se recompuso, su vista recayó en Naruko y quiso ir a consolarla, pero estaba Menma, lo que lo asustó. Finalmente, los tres hermanos deshicieron los jutsus o lo que fuera a la vez, en una perfecta sincronización.

- ¡DESAPARECED AHORA ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA! -bramó el Hokage al verlos reírse tan felices.

Cuando estaban por salir, se tropezaron con un criajo idiota. El niño no sólo se tropezó con su PROPIA bufanda sino que les echó la culpa a ellos y fue alardeando por ahí de que sería el Quinto Hokage. Luego, vino su profesor y les dijo que era el nieto del Tercero. El crío sonrió arrogante, pensando que se iban a asustar de él por su mero título.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, una patada en el estómago y una bofetada.

- Te faltan años para poder llegar a competir por el título... y además, yo veo el futuro: no habrá Quinto Hokage -todos miraron extrañados a Naruko-. ¡Habrá Quinta Hokage, que seré yo! ¡Dattebane!

- Pues tu bola del futuro estará rota, ¡porque yo seré el Quinto Hokage! ¡Dattebayo! -le chilló Naruto a su pelirroja hermana.

Menma suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Niños... No se dan cuentan de que el Quinto seré yo.

- ¡Sólo eres mayor por varios minutos! -exclamaron Naruko y Naruto al unísono- ¡No te hagas el maduro!

Menma rodó los ojos y los tres hermanos se fueron, felices de haber gastado su broma diaria, cada uno a su manera.

Ese día Menma y Naruko se separaron de Naruto dejándolo solo. El nieto del Tercero los estaba siguiendo por alguna estúpida razón así que... Menma y Naruko dejaron a Naruto solo como cebo y se largaron.

La chica se fue al campo de entrenamiento. Allí se encontraba con una chica, un año mayor, muy simpática con la que entrenaba a veces. A Tenten, pues ése era su nombre, se le daba genial el manejo de todo tipo de armas. Además le encantaban...

Le había comentado una vez que si no se convertía en ninja le hubiese gustado ser herrera, aunque fuese un oficio poco femenino. La verdad, a las dos kunoichis les daba igual lo mucho o poco femenino, por eso se llevaban tan bien.

Sacó una guadaña de su sello y comenzó a practicar el Daikamajutsu. Más tarde, simplemente, para no perder la rutina, lanzó unos cuantos kunais y shurikens. En ese momento, Tenten hizo su aparición y las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar. La morena no paraba de quejarse de su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee, y su sensei, Gai. Aparte de que su otro compañero, Neji, parecía ser un aburrido.

Por otro lado, Menma estaba tranquilamente en casa leyendo. De pequeño siempre había estado buscando información sobre su familia... Era una manera de estar más cerca a ellos. Y sólo tenía el apellido Uzumaki para comenzar. Después de varios meses, descubrió que existía el Clan Uzumaki, que provenía de Uzushiogakure y que eran parientes lejanos al Clan Senju.

Por desgracia para los tres trillizos, Menma descubrió que el Clan estaba casi extinto, de no ser por ellos tres. La aldea fue destruida en una guerra ninja y el pelinegro no quiso decirle a sus hermanos que pertenecían a un clan medio muerto.

Menma lo único que hizo fue practicar Fūinjutsu en sus ratos libres. El Clan era conocido y temido por eso, así que el pelinegro practicaba todo lo que podía y más... Era una forma de estar con su familia muerta.

Además, sabían lo del Kyūbi ya que Naruko habló con él a los cinco años. El zorro le dijo que eran unos imbéciles. Además de sellarlo en mocosos inexpertos, dividían su alma de su chakra y de su instinto asesino para que no tocase a nadie. A Menma por ser el mayor le tocó la peor parte, la más difícil de manejar. La última.

El chico confiaba en que si algún día alguno de los sellos se salía de control, el podría poner al zorro en su sitio. Después de todo, era el que más Fūinjutsu había estudiado de los tres Uzumakis. Los otros dos sólo lo hacían por obligación... (Cof, cof... Hermanos Mayores Pesados... Cof, Cof)

Esa noche, cuando Naruto volvió, Naruko se encargó de la cena. Preparó una sopa de judías rojas (Oshiruko) rápidamente y la sirvió a sus hermanos. Luego se sirvió a ella en mayor proporción, recibiendo quejas de Naruto y un ceño fruncido de Menma.

- Quien cocina tiene privilegios.

- ¡Itadakimasu!

Los trillizos se lanzaron hacia la comida y, sorprendentemente, Naruko fue la primera en terminar, aún con el plato más grande.

- ¡Gochisousama! -le agradecieron los dos chicos después de la comida. La pelirroja ya había desaparecido y Menma y Naruto compartieron una rápida mirada. Menma consiguió salir antes de la cocina, dejándole a Naruto la limpieza.

El rubio, después de terminar, les contó cómo le había ido el día con el niño. Le había enseñado el Oiroke no Jutsu y lo había aprendido bastante rápido. Lo malo fue que luego vino su sensei de las gafas de sol -que resultaba ser un pervertido que no había salido del armario- y calificó la técnica como indecente, queriéndose llevar al niño.

Lo gracioso fue -Naruto hizo mucho hincapié en eso con varios "ttebayo"s- que el tal Ebisu tuvo que ocultar su sangrado nasal con el Oiroke no Jutsu de Konohamaru, así se llamaba el crío, pero cuando Naruto hizo su Hāremu no Jutsu, combinando bastantes clones de sombras y el Oiroke no Jutsu, Ebisu saltó hacia atrás con una hemorragia nasal más grande que la del Tercer Hokage.

En ese momento, Naruko y Menma estaban por los suelos, riendo a más no poder, imaginándose la escena.

- Se lo merecía por decir que existe un camino más rápido para ser Hokage... ¿Y sabéis cuál era según él? ¡Hacerle caso! -los tres hermanos volvieron a estallar en risas- Pero bueno... Al final, creo que me deshice del mocoso. Ahora dice que somos rivales, por lo que me dejará tranquilo, ¿no?

- No te lo crees ni tú -fue la respuesta de su hermana.

- Puede que se ponga aún más pesado -comentó Menma.

- ¡QUÉ ÁNIMOS ME DAIS, 'TTEBAYO!

Al día siguiente, Menma se despertó el primero. Era la asignación de los equipos ese día y no debían llegar tarde. No se sorprendió al ver a Naruto tirado en el suelo y a Naruko estirada durmiendo en la cama del rubio con su peluche de zorro. No eran pocas las veces en que la pelirroja acudía a dormir con él o con el rubio... Lo malo era que los estrujaba como peluches al dormirse y luego los tiraba al suelo, estando dormida. En el caso de Menma era peor, pues la caída desde la litera superior mientras dormía... Era más dolorosa.

- ¡Hoy es día de Desayuno Ramen! -gritó desde la cocina, mientras se preparaba el suyo. Tiró el cartón de leche al ver que estaba caducado. Sus dos hermanos corrieron como locos y en un instante ya habían desayunado. Una vez, Iruka-sensei los comparó con una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Naruko le corrigió, diciéndole que en todo caso sería "una jauría de zorros hambrientos", los cuales eran más "kawaiis".

Los trillizos se dirigieron a la academia. En el camino, Naruko y Menma vieron al criajo de ayer intentando ocultarse con una manta. Era tan patético que tenían que contener la risa. La única razón por la que se quedaron era para mofarse de su hermano menor.

- ¡Lucha conmigo! -el chico se quitó la manta, pero al igual que ayer, tropezó con ella. Por lo menos no había sido la bufanda. Naruko y Menma se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Konohamaru?

- No me esperaba menos del hombre que respeto -anunció Konohamaru. Menma seguía riendo.

- ¿Hombre? Si Naruto fue el que no pudo dormir con la película de miedo del otro día... -expuso Naruko antes de seguir riendo.

Naruto intentó ignorarlos y simplemente le aseguró a Konohamaru que él no había hecho nada. Ninguna trampa ni nada por el estilo. Después de unos minutos, se deshicieron del crío y se largaron a la reunión explicativa.

Fueron de los primeros en llegar. Tomaron asiento juntos, como siempre. Naruko en medio de los dos chicos y Menma en la ventana.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? La reunión es sólo para los que se graduaron -Nara Shikamaru los miró extrañado... y somnoliento.

- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Mira el protector de mi frente 'ttebayo!

- ¿Acaso dudabas de que los tres Uzumaki's no se graduaran, Nara? Al final va a ser que sobreestimé tus cualidades, ¡dattebane!

- Simplemente nos graduamos al final y ya ésta. No hay nada más que saber.

Unos asientos más allá, cierta Hyūga admiraba a Naruto, por haberse graduado. Al poco rato, llegaron dos 'enemigas' corriendo exhaustas. Comenzaron a pelearse por quién había llegado antes. Naruko miraba decepcionada a su hermano menor que a su vez miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos a la chica pelirrosa que acababa de entrar. Poco después, se pelearon por quién se sienta al lado de "Sasuke-kun" y a la pelea se sumaron todas las chicas de la clase. Menos la única pelirroja que quería darse cabezazos contra la pared y una tímida Hyūga.

El rubio se subió a la mesa en la que el Uchiha tenía apoyados sus codos y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente a la cara. Menma, por su expresión, suponía que tal vez estaba intentando adivinar qué tenía él que él no tuviese para que las chicas lo tratasen así.

Naruko, al darse la vuelta para observar a su hermano, le dio sin querer con el codo en el trasero echándolo para adelante y haciendo que el primer beso de su hermano menor fuese con "Sasuke-kun". Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a hacer muecas y a intentar limpiarse los restos que el otro había dejado en ellos.

- Naruto te voy a matar... Mi lengua se va a podrir... -murmuraba el Uchiha.

Naruko hizo rápidamente el Kawaii no Jutsu y preguntó, inocentemente:

- ¿Fue por mi culpa?

Media hora más tarde, Iruka-sensei estaba dando la charla del gennin y blah blah blah. Menma aún no podía contener su sonrisa divertida, recordando todo lo ocurrido. Naruko se había salvado de que Sasuke y/o Naruto le dijesen algo gracias a su Kawaii no Jutsu... Pero Naruto había sido golpeado por todas las kunoichis genins de la clase menos dos.

- ... Todos os dividiréis en equipos de tres, donde cumpliréis misiones, supervisados por un Jounin... Hemos formado los grupos de forma que todos tengan habilidades equivalentes... Ahora diré cuáles son los grupos...

"_Obviamente, nos pondrán a nosotros tres juntos... Somos como un pack indivisible..._" pensaba Naruko. "_Me pregunto si se atreverán a separarnos_" era la línea de pensamiento de Menma... Naruto, sin embargo, estaba en su mundo color cerezo: "_Quiero a Sakura-chan con Menma, Naruko y conmigo... Aunque debo vigilar a Menma que no me quite a mi Sakura-chan_"

- El próximo equipo. Equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Ignorando las reacciones de Naruto, que estaba feliz de la muerte por estar con Sakura, y ésta lo mismo pero por el Uchiha... Los otros dos Uzumaki's no se quedaron callados.

- ¡¿ESTÁ LOCO?! -Menma, conocido por ser un chico tranquilo y silencioso, sorprendió a todos con ese grito- ¡NO PUEDE SEPARARNOS! ¡SOMOS TRILLIZOS! ¡SOMOS LOS HERMANOS UZUMAKI! ¡WAKATTEBAYO!

Naruko tampoco se quedó callada y comenzó a gritar, reventando unos cuantos tímpanos:

- ¡ES VERDAD! ¡ES MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO! ¡NADIE DEBERÍA OSAR QUITÁRMELO! ¡DATTEBANE!

En ese momento, Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo habían separado de sus hermanos y comenzó a berrear también:

- ¡NO! ¡PREFIERO ESTAR CON MIS HERMANOS QUE AGUANTAR A UN EMO CON CARA DE ESTREÑIDO! ¡Y LOS HERMANOS UZUMAKI NO SE DIVIDEN NUNCA!

Iruka suspiró y comenzó a decirles que lo hablasen con el Hokage y que si no querían volver a la Academia -los tres hermanos tragaron saliva- se comportasen como Ninjas.

- Y el último grupo: Uzumaki Menma y Uzumaki Naruko.

- ¡DIJISTE QUE UN GRUPO DEBÍA SER DE TRES PERSONAS! ¡NOS FALTA UNA QUE ES NARUTO! -chillaron los miembros del último grupo.

- ¡ESO ES VERDAD! ¡DATTEBAYO!

Iruka repitió su amenaza y los hermanos se callaron entre refunfuños.

- Me dijo que era un pesado y que me fuera a comer con mis idiotas hermanos -les contó Naruto a Naruko y Menma-. Ojalá estuviera en vuestro equipo... Sakura-chan no para de despreciarme -suspiró Naruto-. Consigo estar en el mismo grupo que ella y ocurre esto...

- ¿Quieres saber lo que ella en verdad piensa de ti? -a Naruko se le ocurrió una idea. Si de verdad la chica no era tan mala con él, se lo confesaría y a Naruto se le subiría el ánimo. Y si era peor... Pues Naruto se daría de bruces con la realidad y dejaría su estúpido enamoramiento. Ambos casos eran buenos.

La chica comenzó a contarle su plan a su hermano menor, quien se mostraba entusiasmado. Menma sólo rodó los ojos. Dentro de poco, tendrían a un más deprimido Naruto.

Sakura estaba tomando su almuerzo sola en un banco. Más bien se estaba preocupando de cómo podría estar a la altura de su amado "Sasuke-kun", cuando "Sasuke" apareció apoyado frente a un árbol. Mirándola y sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa tan típica suya.

En su mundo, Sakura comenzaba a soñar con las palabras que Sasuke le diría... Las cuales fueron:

- Tienes una frente tan amplia y atractiva, que me entran ganas de besarte -Sakura se sonrojó-. No. Sólo Naruto diría algo así -Sakura bajó la cabeza desilusionada-. Quería preguntarte una cosa... ¿Qué opinas de Naruto?

- Se está acostumbrando a meterse en mi vida privada. Disfruta viéndome metida en algún lío. Naruto no sabe nada sobre mí. Sólo es un pesado. Sólo quiero que me aceptes, Sasuke-kun.

En la otra punta del pueblo, Menma lanzó una cohete al aire, como señal de que Sasuke se le había escapado. Naruko rápidamente sustituyó a su hermano por ella y donde antes estaba Sasuke-Naruto ahora estaba una hermana furiosa.

- ¿Meterse en tu vida privada? Perdona, pelo de chicle, pero mi hermano sólo quería ser tu amigo y siempre te ha admirado. ¿Disfruta viéndote sufrir? Nunca ha querido verte sufrir. ¿No sabe nada sobre ti? Mejor no te cuento las cosas que nos ha contado a Menma y a mí de ti. Eres tú la que no se ha molestado en conocerlo. ¿Pesado? Puede que sea un pesado, pero no lo has mirado desde otro punto de vista... Tú también lo eres, acosando a "Sasuke-kun".

- ¿Qué demonios...?

- Él se merece algo mejor que tú, ¡frentona con pelo de chicle!

Después de decir eso, Naruko se marchó, arrastrando a su hermano que estaba escondido en los matorrales observando todo.

Instantes más tarde, apareció Sasuke, preguntándole a Sakura por los trillizos Uzumaki. Tras la respuesta que obtuvo de ella, Sasuke le dijo que era una pesada, haciendo sentir a la pelirrosa aún peor.

- Naruto, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu sitio?

- El sensei, quien quiera que sea, tarda mucho. No creáis que va a salir impune... Y yo que vosotros saldría si no quisiera caca de perro en mi cara...

- ¿Cómo...? -comenzó a preguntar Sakura, pero fue arrastrada por Sasuke y los dos salieron por la ventana.

- Déjalo, es un imbécil si cree que un jounin va a caer en una trampa tan falsa.

Desde fuera veían como Naruto rápidamente ponía el borrador entre el marco y la puerta, luego fregaba el suelo con mantequilla -una caducada que tenían para ese tipo de casos- y ponía dos cacas de perro en la mesa de Iruka-sensei, justo donde el jounin se apoyaría para parar de resbalar.

- ¡Emo-suke, Sakura! ¡Entrad! ¡Voy a tapar las ventanas para que no haya luz!

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y entró, con la pelirrosa siguiéndole. La cual había notado, decepcionada, que ya no era "Sakura-chan". "_Su hermana se lo habrá contado_" pensó.

Naruto hizo varios clones que le ayudaron a tapar todas las ventanas, dejando la clase a oscuras. Una sonrisa zorruna se posó en sus labios. "_Naruko, Menma, deberíais estar orgullosos de mí_".

El jounin entró, le cayó el borrador encima. Dio unos pasos, resbalando con la mantequilla del suelo y cuando se quiso apoyar en la mesa se llenó la mano de caca de perro. Naruto estalló en risas. Por dentro, Sakura estaba igual y Sasuke se preguntaba si su maestro no podía caer en una trampa más idiota.

Kakashi se agachó y cogió el borrador del suelo, esta vez poniendo chakra en sus pies para no resbalar de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo debería decir esto...? Mi primera impresión de vosotros es... Aburrida.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, había recibido el peor insulto de toda su vida.

- Como veo que la clase no está en un estado decente, subiremos a la azotea. Os veo allí -el Ninja Copia se desvaneció en una nube y los tres novatos se dirigieron al sitio-. Vamos, ¿por qué no hacéis una presentación de vosotros mismos? -sugirió Kakashi, de forma distraída.

- ¿Presentación? ¿Qué debemos decir? -preguntó Sakura.

- Que os gusta, que no... Vuestros sueños y aficiones... Algo así... -Naruto lo mandó a que se presentase el primero- ¿Yo? Soy Hatake Kakashi. No tengo intención de contaros mis gustos y odios -Sakura y Naruto lo miraron extrañados-. Y sobre mi sueño... Tengo pocos hobbies...

- Lo único que hemos averiguado es su nombre -refunfuñó Sakura.

Naruto continuó con las presentaciones:

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el menor de los Trillizos Uzumaki. No tengo intención de contaros mis gustos -imitó a su sensei- y mis odios... se resumen en este equipo. Y sobre mi sueño... Cualquiera que no sea sordo lo sabe... Tengo muchos hobbies.

- ¡Eh! ¡No dijiste apenas nada! -se quejó Sakura.

Naruto la miró extrañado:

- No sabía que te importase lo que dijese -Sakura se sonrojó.

Sin embargo, Kakashi lo miraba fijamente. Había comenzado diciendo que odiaba a su equipo. Si eso iba así, el trabajo en equipo iba a ser un completo fracaso...

- ¿Por qué odias este equipo?

Naruto frunció el ceño y comenzó a enumerar:

- 1. No están mis hermanos. 2. Yo nunca estoy sin ellos. 3. Tengo que aguantar al emo-suke cara de estreñido 4. Sakura es una fangirl del emosuke. 5. Hubiera preferido de compañeros a mis hermanos y de sensei a Fēng Fēng. Menma me ha dicho que fue compañera de equipo de mi padre. Seguro que es genial... ¡Dattebayo!

- Ya veo... -Kakashi adoptó una posición pensativa- Osea que odias este grupo por la simple razón de que eres un bebé llorón que sin sus hermanos no hace nada. Y tampoco quieres estar aquí porque en tu fuero interno sabes que no puedes contra Sasuke-kun... Ah, respecto a lo de tu sensei... Yo fui alumno de tu padre -Kakashi sonrió, o eso supusieron al ver que su único ojo visible se cerraba.

- No soy ningún bebé llorón. ¡Y soy millones de veces mejor que ese emo estreñido, 'ttebayo! Además no quiero un sensei que fue un alumno tan malo que no puede esquivar una simple broma de gennin -Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

Kakashi suspiró y pasó a la siguiente: Haruno Sakura.

Fēng Fēng miró a sus dos alumnos. Menma era una versión calcada de Minato a su edad, salvo por el cabello negro... y Naruko era Kushina con doce años.

La mujer había sido entrenada por Jiraiya, haciendo equipo con Minato y Ryutaro, ambos muertos en la batalla contra el Kyubi. Ella, ese fatídico día, se encontraba en una misión en Sunagakure no Sato y fue la única sobreviviente del Equipo Jiraiya, aparte del propio Jiraiya.

Fēng Fēng poseía cabello y ojos ónix. Piel pálida. El pelo recogido en una trenza alta con dos mechones cayéndole a cada lado de la cara.

- ¿Por qué nos han separado de Naruto? -Naruko fue directa al grano, como su madre. Fēng Fēng no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de un día de verano, cuando la madre de su alumna se plantó ante ella y le preguntó si había algo entre Minato y ella. (Por supuesto, Fēng Fēng le había dicho que no) La misma forma de comportarse. Ninguna de ellas daban rodeos.

- Hatake Kakashi es el más indicado para enseñar a Naruto. Como bien sabéis, vuestro hermano está dotado de una cantidad inmensa de chakra, el chakra del Kyūbi -los dos asintieron-. Él le enseñará a manejarlo. Vosotros dos venís conmigo porque tú, Naruko, tienes el alma del Kyūbi y el zorro querrá salir de ti, cuando el sello se debilite. Si lo consigue, morirás poco después. Tú, Menma, sin embargo, tienes su odio e instinto asesino... Que, por raro que sea, es una pequeña porción de su alma. Tendré que ayudaros a ambos con eso. ¿Lo entendéis? -ambos asintieron- Bien, ahora quiero que os presentéis. Comienza tú, Naruko.

- Um... Soy Uzumaki Naruko. ¿Qué más tengo que decir?

- Tus gustos, sueños, hobbies y eso... -Fēng Fēng se encogió de hombros.

- Me gusta comer ramen en Ichiraku con mis hermanos y con Iruka-sensei. También me gusta el Daikamajutsu, que suelo practicar con Tenten. Me gusta gastar bromas, pero no con el propósito sólo de reírme sino que mejorando la calidad, mejoras como ninja... No sé si se me entiende -Naruko se rascó la cabeza y soltó una risita-. Mi sueño es ser la primera Mujer Hokage y superar a mis hermanos. No me gustan las fangirls de Uchiha Sasuke, lo hacen aún más creído de lo que es.

Fēng Fēng asintió:

- Te toca, Menma.

- Es casi todo igual a Naruko. Sólo que yo no practico con una guadaña... Me gusta el Fūinjutsu porque nuestro clan era poderoso en él y siempre que puedo consigo libros... Creo que Naruko será la primera mujer Hokage... Después de que yo haya dejado el cargo y se tenga que pelear por él con Naruto. Tampoco aguanto al Uchiha -Fēng Fēng sonrió. Al parecer, los rumores de que entre los Uzumaki y el Uchiha había cierta rivalidad eran ciertos. Y pensar que Kushina era la mejor amiga de Mikoto, madre de Sasuke...

- Bien. Por último, yo soy Fēng Fēng. No tengo apellido, ya que en la villa donde nací las mujeres sólo tenían apellido cuando se casaban, que era el del marido, obviamente. Por lo que soy soltera. Soy una jounin de Konohagakure no Sato... Me gusta estar con mis amigos y con mi gato montés. No me gusta la gente que traiciona a sus compañeros... Mi sueño... No tengo ninguno digno de mención. Tengo un pequeño huerto y creo que eso es todo.

- ¡Reunión finalizada entonces! -exclamaron los hermanos. Ante la ceja arqueda de Fēng Fēng, Naruko se sonrojó y explicó:- Es que tenemos hambre...

- Nos vemos mañana... Haremos una prueba de supervivencia y será mejor que no comáis demasiado... O mejor nada -les aconsejó. Tras decir eso, se desvaneció.

Naruko y Menma se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros. Fueron en busca de Naruto para volver a casa los tres juntos.

- Ha sido un día interesante -dijeron los tres a la vez, al encontrarse.

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Vale, hay un montón de cosas que no tienen sentido puede que estéis pensando. ¿Separar el alma del Kyuubi de su chakra y de su instinto asesino? WTF? Simplemente, no quería hacer que uno de los trillizos destacasen sobre los otros dos poseyendo al Kyuubi en su interior, así que lo dividí en tres (? Sé que no tiene sentido, pero es mi fanfic.**

**La historia simplemente vino a mi cabeza pensando en cómo sería si estuviesen Naruto, Naruko y Menma en un mismo universo, conviviendo como hermanos, trillizos más bien.**

**He cambiado / inventado un poco las personalidades de Menma y de Naruko para que no sean igualitas a Naruto, pero aún así, se parecen bastante... Por cierto, Naruko, en este fic, tiene el color de pelo de Kushina. En lo demás, es clavada a su padre y hermanos (ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas). Menma es igual que en la película -pelo negro y todo eso- pero no tiene ese afán de controlar el mundo. Supuestamente, él es el más "maduro" de los tres, eso no quita que sea un bromista también. Y Naruto sigue igual.**

**Me he esforzado mucho en este capítulo así que... Si alguien quiere continuación, que deje una review. Creo que me ha quedado bastante largo.**

**PD: Kawaii no Jutsu es un Jutsu inventado por mí, que básicamente hace que el usuario se convierta en una versión adorable y lindo de sí mismo, así nadie le puede negar nada. En este fic, lo ha creado Naruko, pero si leéis uno que se llama "Todo es culpa de Anna" hay un OC protagonista que lo usa (Mikato). Ese fic lo escribo con una amiga, así que no pasa nada.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Menma, Naruko y Naruto (junto con todos los demás) le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Yo sólo juego. **

**Capítulo 2:**

- ¿Piensas desayunar algo? -le preguntó Naruko a sus dos hermanos, mientras tiraba el cartón de leche vacío a la basura. Menma levantó su tazón de cereales como respuesta y Naruto negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

- ¡NO! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI DIJO QUE NOS ARREPENTIRÍAMOS SI TOMÁBAMOS ALGO EN EL DESAYUNO! ¡HOY AYUNARÉ! ¡TENGO QUE SUPERAR LA PRUEBA Y NO VOLVER A LA ACADEMIA!

- Sí, sí... Fēng Fēng también nos dijo eso a nosotros... Pero no pasará nada si sólo comes un poquito, ¿no? -Naruko pasó una taza de ramen instantáneo preparado. Sabía que el rubio ya se había acabado su racción de ramen semanal... Esta le pertenecía a ella... Así que Naruto no podría resistirse.

Además, había algo raro en lo de que no comiesen... Lo intuía. Sexto sentido femenino. Por ello, había obligado a Menma a comer -con la amenaza de un mes de limpieza de la basura de Naruto- y estaba tentando a Naruto con el ramen. En menos que canta un gallo, la taza instantánea de ramen desapareció de las manos de Naruko.

Una hora antes de la citada, los trillizos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento. Menma había tenido la idea de ir antes para supervisar el terreno y ver las trampas... Y si sus respectivos senseis se hallaban poniendo las trampas, intentarían ir con el máximo sigilo, siguiéndolos para no ser descubiertos.

Naruko asintió, medio dormida. Sin embargo, los dos mayores tuvieron que meter la cabeza de Naruto en la bañera varias veces para que despertara... Aunque con un humor de perros. Dejaron al rubio en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 7 y se fueron. Antes de irse, Naruko le susurró al oído a su hermano:

- Recuerda, Naruto... Todo hombre es hombre y tiene su punto débil... Lo descubriste con Ebisu... Tienes el legado de los tres mellizos, puedes usar mi Kawaii no Jutsu... Sabes cómo hacerlo. Si no, imita a Menma... Y si eso no funciona... Alíate con tus enemigos, incluido Emosuke.

Naruto asintió. Aunque en sus adentros nunca fuera a caer tan bajo como para aliarse con ese estreñido con almorranas. Hizo varios clones de sombra y les ordenó rastrear el territorio en parejas.

Varios volvieron diciendo que sus parejas habían caído en una trampa y estaban colgados de un árbol. El verdadero Naruto fue y memorizó todos los lugares donde había trampas y, luego, las dejó tal cual, soltando a sus clones.

Aparte, no había mucho más... Supuso que su sensei también podría algunos genjutsus para que cayeran tontamente, pero Naruto sólo podía confiar en su buena suerte, ya que las técnicas ilusorias era su peor parte...

Poco después, llegaron Sasuke y Sakura. Kakashi-sensei no apareció hasta horas más tarde, con la excusa de que se había cruzado un gato negro en su camino. Tosió y anunció:

- Vamos a empezar... -Kakashi se acercó a un árbol partido por la mitad y puso en él un reloj- Alarma puesta a las 12 PM. El objetivo de hoy es quitarme uno de estos cascabeles -les enseñó un par de cascabales que tintineaban al moverlos-. El que no pueda, no almorzará. Os ataré ahí y almorzaré delante de vosotros.

Naruto sonrió. Una sonrisa de superioridad se estampó en su cara, al saber que él se había zampado una taza de ramen instantáneo con unas tostadas. ¡Já! Si él quedaba atado -lo cual era imposible- podría resistir perfectamente el hambre.

Miró a Sakura y a Sasuke. La pelirrosa tenía las manos en su estómago con una cara... Y Sasuke-teme tenía una mueca en su rostro... Seguro que, al igual que Sakura, él tampoco había comido... Prefirió no decir nada sobre su condición... Capaz que su sensei le hacía vomitar la comida para que pasara hambre al igual que sus compañeros... Naruto se estremeció...

- Espera... ¿Por qué hay sólo dos cascabeles? -preguntó Sakura.

- Si sólo hay dos, al menos uno deberá quedarse atado al tronco... Esa persona suspenderá ya que no ha conseguido superar su misión. Esa persona volverá a la academia -Kakashi, con su sonrisa tapada por la máscara, agitó los cascabeles-. Puede ser sólo uno... O los tres. Podéis usar vuestros shurikens. No seréis capaces de coger esto a no ser que tengáis intenciones de matarme... -agitó los cascabeles antes de guardarlos en su puño.

Sakura empezó a quejarse sobre lo peligroso que era y blah blah blah. Naruto no le hizo ni caso, sólo actuó como el tonto que todos suponían que tenía que ser...

- En la sociedad, los que no tienen muchas cualidades suelen quejarse más. Simplemente, ignora al chico con la puntuación más baja. Empezaremos después de que diga "Preparados, ya".

El último comentario de Kakashi simplemente había enfurecido a Naruto... "_Simplemente, ignora al chico con la puntuación más baja_" se repetía en su mente. Bien que él había sacado la peor nota en su examen, pero él y sus hermanos habían aprendido el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, una técnica escrita en el Pergamino del Primer Hokage. La técnica la habían aprendido en una sola noche, habían derrotado con ella a un chūnnin y había sido creada por el Segundo Hokage.

Además, Naruto había creado un jutsu de distracción para los pervertidos (Oiroke no Jutsu) y detrás de su mente bromista, había un buen planificador... Para que nunca los pillasen.

Así que Kakashi prácticamente lo calificó como "idiota" y era como él se sentía ahora.

Naruto tomó rápidamente un kunai, lo hizo girar y lo agarró fuertemente mientras se dirigía hacia Kakashi con un aura asesina. Debería agradecerle a Menma eso de manipular su aura... Claro que el de Menma siempre asustaba más porque se juntaba con el del Kyūbi. Él sólo poseía eso por genes maternos: La Habanera Sangrienta de Konohagakure no Sato.

No se sabe cómo, pero en un rápido movimiento Kakashi dobló el brazo de Naruto que sostenía el kunai hacia atrás y puso una mano en su cabeza.

- No seas tan apresadurado -le dijo-. Todavía no he dicho preparados, pero parece que tenías la intención de matarme ahora -soltó a Naruto-. Parece que al final vais a empezar a gustarme vosotros tres. Vamos a empezar. ¡YA!

Cuando Naruko y Menma llegaron a su campo de entrenamiento, se llevaron una gran decepción. Fēng Fēng estaba allí, apoyada contra un árbol. Como si los hubiese estado esperando a esa hora y no una hora más tarde.

- Qué lindos gennins... Querían venir antes para rastrear el terreno y ver las trampas que su Sensei les había puesto, ¿no?

Los dos hermanos se miraron y tragaron saliva.

- N-no... N-Nosotros... Nosotros pensamos venir antes para no hacer esperar a Fēng Fēng-sensei -inventó Naruko. Menma asintió rápidamente.

- Oh... No hace falta que mintáis... La verdad dice mucho de vosotros que queráis estudiar el terreno antes. Eso es inteligente -los dos chicos se ruborizaron. De ser calificados como tontos en la academia e idiotas a que les digan "inteligentes"...- Bien, al grano. La prueba es sencilla -les mostró un cascabel-. Quien me lo quite, pasa. Quien no, vuelve a la academia. Puede suspender uno... O ambos. Sois libres de usar lo que queráis. Bien... ¡Empezad ya!

Los chicos desaparecieron y se ocultaron entre el follaje de un árbol para discutir entre murmullos. La mujer había desaparecido en un "¡Ploof!" así que supusieron que era un clon, que ellos no eran los únicos usuarios de esa técnica. Sólo que consumía mucho chakra, para quien no tenía el suficiente.

- A ver... Repasemos... Es importante lo que se dice, lo que no y la forma en que se dicen muchas cosas -meditó Menma-. Puede pasar uno, por lo que el otro suspendería. Eso no nos interesa -Naruko negó con la cabeza-. Podemos suspender a ambos, que es mejor que la primera opción... Pero... -Menma se quedó callado un instante- ella no ha dicho que no podamos aprobar los dos...

- Así que si hacemos el trabajo en equipo... y se lo quitamos entre los dos... Nos tendrá que suspender a ambos o aprobar a ambos -concluyó Naruko. Menma asintió con una sonrisa-. Vale, primer paso... ¡Encontrarla!

Naruto estaba cansado. Su sensei se había puesto a leer cuando luchaba contra él y luego le había dado en el culo con sus dedos cargados de chakra. Naruto quería venganza. El rubio había acabado en el río y cuando salió, salió en su Oiroke no Jutsu.

¿Qué fue lo que recibió?

- Naruto, te vas a resfriar, ponte algo de ropa.

Él esperaba algo más de su sensei que leía libros pervertidos. No funcionó cuando fueron decenas de Narutos en su Oiroke no Jutsu, achuchando a Kakashi. Éste se quejaba porque mojaban su libro.

El Kawaii no Jutsu de Naruko tampoco funcionó.

- Naruto, tienes que comer más... A ver si creces un poco...

Intentó, por último, que su pelo dividiese en nueve mechones y poner cara de psicópata, como Menma, pero nada. Cuando atrapó a Kakashi con sus clones, éste hizo la técnica del cambiazo. Así que sólo le quedaba la última y última opción...

Envió un clon a donde se escondía Sakura y fue a hablar con Sasuke.

- Oye, teme... -dijo mirando hacia otro lado- Creo que deberíamos hacer un equipo.

- No digas tonterías. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quisiera aliarme con un idiota como tú? Sólo vas a hacer que nos descubran...

- Bien. Te propongo un trato: si te enfrentas tú solo a Kakashi y pierdes, haces equipo con Sakura y conmigo. No te preocupes porque haya dos cascabeles, si vencemos a Kakashi los tres y él sólo quiere aprobar a dos, os daré el mío y volveré a la Academia yo. ¿Ok?

- Hmph. Dobe. Pero si eso funciona para que te calles...

Sasuke fue, se enfrentó con Kakashi, mostrando su excelente taijutsu. Hubo un momento en el cual casi atrapa un cascabel -Naruto se mordía las uñas porque eso no sucediese-, pero Peinado-Raro lo impidió a tiempo.

Mientras, el clon había avisado a Sakura del genjutsu y le había contado el plan. Sakura había aceptado, pues Naruto le había dado su palabra de darle su cascabel a ella si el trabajo en equipo funcionaba. Sakura se acercó al verdadero Naruto con la ayuda del clon, que le decía donde estaban las trampas. Observaron en silencio cómo Sasuke realizaba varios sellos y disparaba una enorme bola de fuego de su boca.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso? ¿Chamuscar los cascabeles y que se le caigan para cogerlos? -preguntó Naruto escépticamente al aire. Sakura le golpeó la cabeza y Naruto rodó los ojos.

Justo después de realizar la técnica, una mano atrapó la pierna de Sasuke y... de alguna forma, Sasuke acabó enterrado, con la cabeza fuera sólo. En ese momento Sakura se encargó de distraer a Kakashi mientras Naruto sacaba a Sasuke. Cuando el rubio lo hizo, se alejaron de allí para planear algo.

- Vale, como yo he sido el único que ha sido capaz de tocarlos, me encargaré de coger los cascabeles y luchar contra él -hablaba el emo en tono prepotente-. Tú, Naruto, atrápalo con todos los clones que puedas y que no se te escape -Naruto asintió- y tú, Sakura -a ésta le brillaron los ojos sólo de oír su nombre en los labios de su amado-, lo distraerás con shurikens, kunais... También vigila que no nos dé el cambiazo, como hizo con Naruto, ni se transforme en ninguno de nosotros. Para saber que somos nosotros, terminaremos todas las frases en...

Naruto rápidamente cogió un palo y apuntó la contraseña en la tierra para que no fuese oída. Luego la pisoteó con el pie cuando todos la leyeron.

El Equipo 7 se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kakashi tranquilamente leyendo. Al ver llegar a Sasuke con ellos, el peliplateado cerró automáticamente su libro. El plan más o menos resultó bien...

- ¡Ahora, Sakura!

La chica lanzó sus armas contra su sensei. Éste las esquivó rápidamente, pero varios Naruto's le cayeron del cielo atrapándolo. Kakashi dio la técnica del cambiazo y apareció a unos metros, pero Sasuke ya estaba allí y comenzó a lanzar patadas y puños.

- ¡Necesitamos desviar su atención de Sasuke-kun por un segundo! -exclamó Sakura.

Aunque no funcionase, Naruto hizo su Oiroke no Jutsu...

- Kakashi-sensei... -dijo con tono sensual. El único ojo visible se desvió un momento de Sasuke para ir a Naruto, para volver a Sasuke. Pero demasiado tarde. Ya tenían los cascabeles.

Kakashi los estudió con la mirada. Habían trabajado en equipo de una forma genial y única, pero aún quedaba probarlos... ¿Dejarían ellos todo por sus compañeros? ¿O se comportarían como unos cerdos egoístas?

- Bien... ¿quién es el que volverá a la Academia? ¿A quién le darás uno de tus cascabeles, Sasuke-kun?

- Yo -Kakashi miró sorprendido a Naruto-. Yo volveré a la Academia. Les prometí que si esto de trabajar en equipo funcionaba y aún así uno debía volver a la Academia, lo haría el con peores notas.

- No -Sakura lo había estado pensado y estaba decidida-. Apenas he ayudado en nada y ha sido el clon de Naruto el que ha tenido que evitar que cayera en varias trampas. Así que... si Sasuke-kun me da un cascabel, se lo daré a Naruto. Él es quien se lo merece.

- Hmph -gruñó Sasuke-. Somos un equipo. La idea de trabajar como tal ha sido del dobe, pero Sakura también ha sido útil. No lo podríamos haber conseguido por nuestra cuenta. Aprobamos todos o ninguno -diciendo eso, Sasuke lanzó los dos cascabeles hacia atrás, como si no tuviesen importancia todo el trabajo que les había costado conseguirlos.

- ¡FELICIDADES! ¡HABÉIS APROBADO! -Kakashi-sensei sonrió y comenzó a explicarles el propósito de esa prueba. Más tarde, todos se fueron a comer los almuerzos que cada uno había traído juntos. Por curiosidad, Naruto le preguntó a Kakashi:

- Sensei, ¿qué hubieras hecho si uno de nosotros si hubiese desayunado y en mucha cantidad?

Kakashi sonrió:

- Le habría hecho vomitar todo el desayuno para que estuviera en igualdad de condiciones que los otros dos...

- ¡Menos mal que no te dije nada, 'ttebayo!

- Y después de eso lo felicitaría. Porque siempre hay que venir con energías. ¿Qué os hubiera parecido que os dijera cuando llegase que teníamos una misión fuera de la villa y que no íbamos a comer nada hasta llegar a cierto pueblo que está a un día? No aguantarías. Por eso debéis alimentaros bien.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza varias veces:

- Jum, jum. Yo como bien. Como ramen todos los días que robo de la despensa... Como más de mi racción semanal sin que se entere Naruko.

Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi trataron de ignorar el último comentario. Algún día, Iruka, Menma, Kakashi o el mismo Tercer Hokage deberían enseñarle lo que era COMIDA SANA y COMER BIEN a Naruto. Por ahora... Se lo dejarían a su hermana.

En otro campo de entrenamiento, dos de los trillizos Uzumaki estaban agotados. Habían probado de todo... Había sido una batalla de "No pares ni un segundo o morirás"... Los dos hermanos habían luchado como aliados, tratando de conseguir el cascabel... Habían usado guadañas, clones, Fūinjutsu, clones, Kawaii no Jutsu, clones con Kawaii no Jutsu, instinto asesino, clones con instinto asesino -que sólo consiguió que Fēng Fēng se escondiera-, shurikens y kunais, clones con shurikens y kunais...

No tenían apenas chakra. En ese momento, Naruko vio que en el suelo relucía un cascabel. Sonrió y fue a por él. Cayó en una trampa bastante idiota, pero Menma cogió el cascabel y ella convocó a un último clon para que la sacase de allí.

- Tenemos el cascabel porque lo hemos conseguido como equipo. Naruko lo ha visto y gracias a eso yo he podido cogerlo. Ahora si quiere ser sensei, lo será de dos alumnos o de ninguno -declaró Menma solemne, en actitud de discurso.

Fēng Fēng hizo un par de sellos rápidamente y la liga que sujetaba su trenza se soltó, se alargó y los atrapó, acercándolos a ella. Fēng Fēng los envolvió en un amplio abrazo. Le alborotó el pelo a Naruko y le tiró de las mejillas a Menma.

- ¡Felicidades, enanos! La prueba consistía en probaros... Um, que redundante. Era para ver si os dabáis cuenta de por qué estáis en un equipo... De si sabéis trabajar juntos y eso, aunque luego al final sólo uno sobreviva... -Naruko asintió feliz de haber pasado. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Menma, preguntándose por su hermano menor- Esta prueba me la pusieron a mí cuando iba al equipo con vuestro padre. Mi sensei era el súper pervertido Jiraiya... Uno de los Sannins... No sé si desearos que lo conozcáis o no... -una sonrisa irónica se posó en los labios de Fēng Fēng, mientras se hacía la trenza- Por lo menos, a ti, Naruko, dentro de unos años ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. A partir de los dieciséis.

- Esa misma prueba, el Tercero se la puso al equipo de Jiraiya cuando era un gennin... Supongo que a lo mejor os sonará: Tsunade y Orochimaru. Tsunade es la mejor ninja médico... Y Orochimaru... dejó la villa por hacer cosas ilegales, por decirlo de cierta manera. Además, el Tercero fue entrenado por los dos primeros Hokages: Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. Así que... al fin y al cabo, deberíais estar felices. Vuestro padre tuvo tres estudiantes, que uno de ellos, casualmente, es el sensei de vuestro hermano... Puede que incluso hayáis tenido la misma prueba.

Naruko miró a Menma. Fēng Fēng se estaba extendiendo mucho... No sabía si era así siempre o que, pero ella...

- Tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer ya?

Fēng Fēng suspiró, rodó los ojos y aceptó. Después de todo ella se había levantado también muy temprano y tenía hambre.

Cuando Menma y Naruko volvieron a casa se sorprendieron al no ver a Naruto. Pasaron las horas y el rubio no asomaba la cabeza, así que Naruko fue a la zona de entrenamiento mientras el mayor se quedaba en casa esperando por si volvía.

- ¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡Soy Naruko! ¡Respóndeme, 'ttebane! -chilló la chica al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento del Equipo 7.

- ¡NARUKO! ¡VEN! ¡ESTOY AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La chica se orientó por el sonido y llegó a donde había tres troncos clavados. Naruto estaba en medio de ellos, berreando, y atado con una cuerda a uno de ellos. Naruko sacó un kunai y cortó la cuerda.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿No superaste la prueba? -le preguntó la chica "suavemente", con "tacto".

- ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡Sí la superé! Sólo que después de comer, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi me ataron aquí porque les dije que había desayunado. Sasuke-teme estaba celoso y Sakura enfadada... ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei sólo lo hizo para reírse y verme sufrir! -dramatizó el rubio.

Naruko lo consoló -conteniéndose la risa- y, después de repetidos abrazos, lo llevó a casa de la mano, como si fuera su madre. No sabía cómo pero Naruto con sus tonterías e inmadureces despertaba en ella su instinto maternal... No pasaba lo mismo con Menma que era más maduro... Aún así, ellos no tenían madre, pero tenían hermana, que era el sustituto.

- Así que Fēng Fēng-sensei tenía razón... Kakashi te ha puesto la misma prueba que a nosotros, sólo que con un cascabel más... -finalizó Menma. Naruto asintió. La pelirroja, sin embargo, no dijo nada... Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos...

- ¿Qué es un Kage? -cuestionó. La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire, antes de que Naruto respondiese.

- Es el líder de una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas y suele ser el ninja más fuerte de su aldea.

- Pero... Si hay tres supuestos ninjas, iguales en fuerza, inteligencia y todo eso... ¿A quién elegirían Kage?

- Al que tuviese más labia y más atractivo público -contestó esta vez, Menma.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero eso! -Naruko pegó un puñetazo a la mesa- Esta mañana me he dado cuenta que preferiría volver a la Academia con Menma que estar en un equipo sin Menma. ¡Y lo mismo si Naruto estuviese en mi equipo! Así que yo digo que si a mí me quieren de Quinta Hokage, no sólo seré yo, sino que habrá tres Quintos Hokages. Y que si no se busquen a otro por mi parte.

- ¡Tienes razón, 'ttebayo! ¡Todos o nadie! -la apoyó Naruto.

Menma reflexionó un poco la idea antes de sonreír de lado y decir:

- Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón. Somos trillizos, somos iguales. Naruto y yo somos iguales físicamente, excepto por el color de cabello... Y tú eres nuestra versión femenina con el color característico del clan Uzumaki.

Una sonrisa zorruna se posó en los labios de Naruko antes de abalanzarse sobre sus hermanos.

- **¿Seguro que dicen lo que piensan? ¿Seguro que no lo dicen para que cuando te nombren, los nombren a ellos? Eres demasiado ingenua...**

"_Estúpido zorro_" masculló Naruko en su mente. En ese momento, perfectamente sincronizados, Menma besó la mejilla izquierda de Naruko y Naruto la derecha. Haciéndola olvidar de todo maldito zorro.

- ¿Quién se viene a dormir hoy conmigo? -propuso. Sus hermanos la miraron asustados- Venga, prometo intentar no dar patadas ni tiraros al suelo...

Ambos suspiraron, pensando lo mismo: "_Eso es lo que dices siempre_", pero como buenos hermanos, esa noche durmieron los tres juntos -un pelín apretados- en la misma cama.

**Hey! Antes que nada, gracias a los reviews, conseguí ánimos para escribir este capítulo pronto. Lo siento si no sale mucha descripción sobre la prueba de Naruko y Menma, pero ya había agotado todas mis neuronas xD**

**Me alegro de ver que el fic haya tenido tanta aceptación (casi hice un baile por tener 3 reviews)...**

**Si alguien se pregunta por las parejas... JAJAJAJA Para eso va listo porque quedaran muchos capítulos y quiero que la historia y la trama se desarrolle bien... Sólo os digo que PUEDE (que sí o que no) que Naruko quede con algún Jinchuriki (tengo la curiosidad).**

**Si hay algo que no se entienda, dudas, quejas o lo que sea... Reviews... Si ya me dejaron una review pueden enviarme un MP**

**Respuesta a las reviews:**

**Miss Pepinillo: Oh, gracias ^^ *Soy amada, soy amada (8)* Bueno ya he actualizado. Creo que la próxima será para el fin de semana que viene...**

**Cardex-san: Me alegro de que te gustase... Siguiente capítulo aquí. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Yuriko Chun-Li: *Aithussa se ruboriza* Me ha gustado eso de que no tengo errores ortográficos visibles y desatrosos... La verdad es que yo los odio por eso intento no cometerlos... **

**SPOILER: ****Habrá pronto un OC en el equipo de Menma y Naruko, pero sólo para los exámenes chunnin. Luego, volverá el grupo a ser sólo Menma y Naruko... La verdad es que es así porque hay cosas que Fēng Fēng les tiene que enseñar a ellos y sólo a ellos. Al otro alumno no le valdría para nada y sólo entorpecería. ¿Se me entiende?**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Habían hecho ya más misiones de rango D de las imaginables... Estaban ya hartos, aunque después de realizar la quinta, Fēng Fēng les ordenó a sus alumnos que hicieran un dos clones -cada uno- que se encargarían de la misión. Realizaban un clon de más que se escondía y vigilaba, por si el encargado de la misión desaparecía por 'x' motivo.

Naruto hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos, ordenado por la pelinegra sensei. Se libró de muchas, muchas, muchas misiones... Hasta que, un día, en una de ellas, su clon hizo enfadar a Sakura, que lo golpeó mandándolo a un árbol y haciéndolo desaparecer.

- Será vago -gruñó el Uchiha, expresando sus emociones junto con las de Sakura. En su interior, Kakashi lloraba desesperado, pensando en por qué no se le ocurrió a él.

Después de terminar la misión, los miembros restantes del equipo 7 se dirigieron al apartamento de los trillizos. Tocaron varias veces, pero no respondió nadie. Sakura en su interior quería destrozar la puerta, aunque no lo admitiese.

Sasuke se coló junto con Kakashi en la vivienda por la ventana. Miraron por todos lados, observaron cada minúsculo detalle... pero el rubio cabeza hueca no estaba.

- Mañana, cuando aparezca su clon... -amenazó Sakura.

Como Naruto había sido avisado por su segundo clon, al día siguiente se presentó en carne y hueso. Dejó un par de clones entrenando con Fēng Fēng y les dio al grupo 7 su maravillosa excusa -inventada por Menma-:

- Comí un poco de ramen más de la cuenta y me puse malo. Naruko me obligó a ir al hospital, pero no me dejaron salir, así que hice un clon para que hiciese la misión de ayer y recibir la paga también... No sabía que Sakura me iba a pegar, 'ttebayo... -Naruto se rascó la cabeza nervioso y rió.

Kakashi pasó una página de su (pervertido) libro que estaba leyendo, mientras decía:

- Técnicamente no te pegó a ti sino a tu clon...

- ¡Ya, pero...! ¡ARG!

En los entrenamientos todo continuaba más o menos de forma monótona. Fēng Fēng se había encargado de entrenar a cada uno mayoritareamente con sus puntos fuertes o habilidades. Un día a la semana era sagrado dedicado a las pruebas de supervivencia. Otro también era sagrado a los puntos débiles de cada uno (así como Naruto ya podía bloquear un genjutsu 'barato').

Menma había mejorado -gracias a decenas de pergaminos- en sus técnicas de sellado... Era el mejor de los tres en Fūinjutsu, ya que había puesto todo su empeño en ello. Naruko y Naruto tenían el nivel alto de un gennin respecto al sellado. Aparte de eso, siempre quería mejorar en el resto... Menma era el perfecto equilibrio en lo demás.

Fēng Fēng había observado a Naruko muchas horas, sentada en un tronco. Su control de chakra era bueno, pero nada destacable. Fūinjutsu definitivamente no. Genjutsu... Estaba un pelín más bajo de la media... Y Ninjutsu... Era bastante buena, pero ella no era la indicada para enseñar esa rama del arte ninja.

Fēng Fēng era más tipo taijutsu y bukijutsu, así que eso trató de instruirle a la chica. Por desgracia, Naruko era un desastre en lo segundo -no sabía entonces cómo hacía sus maravillas con la guadaña-, no como su ahijada Tenten. Sus lecciones se centraron en eso: Taijutsu combinado con guadaña en mayoría en solitario y ninjutsu, control del chakra, fūinjutsu y genjutsu con sus hermanos.

Naruto... Naruto, Naruto. Con el menor de los trillizos no supo qué hacer durante un tiempo, así que lo tuvo subiendo árboles y pisando el agua sin caerse mientras pensaba qué hacer con él. O más bien sus clones.

Era el más imprevisible de los hermanos... Y el más cabeza hueca. La pelinegra lo tuvo leyendo varios libros de estrategias, pues si bien sabía que improvisaba un montón... Siempre salía libre del asunto. La cosa no funcionó porque los clones se dormían de puro aburrimiento. Al chico le iba mejor en Ninjutsu, pero ella no destacaba allí así que sólo pudo enseñarle lo básico de cada rama. Todos los días se acercaba a las termas, bien escondida, esperando ver allí a su antiguo y pervertido maestro, pero nada...

- Pobre jefe -suspiró uno de los clones mientras lanzaba un kunai a un tronco, dando en el blanco-. Ésta es la treintaava misión de rango D que le ponen... ¿Y saben cuál es? -se quejaba el clon.

- Se dice trigésima -le corrigió Fēng Fēng suavemente.

- No, no -negó el clon-. La misión no se llama trigésima -Fēng Fēng pasó de decirle que no se refería a eso-. Es atrapar a un gato. Tora. Ese gato es un suplicio...

- Si llevan tantas misiones ya de rango D, el Hokage podría darles una de rango C ya, ¿no? -comentó Menma, sin despegar la cabeza de sus libros y pergaminos- Naruto es muy cabezota...

- Sí, depende de qué tan cabezota se ponga delante del Sandaime... -comentó Naruko mientras peleaba contra un clon de Menma.

- Por cierto, traedlo esta tarde en carne y hueso aquí. Os contaré un secreto... Por ahora ya os podéis ir a comer.

Naruko y Menma le dieron una fuerte patada a cada uno de los clones de Naruto y éstos desaparecieron. Luego, se fueron del campo de entrenamiento, intentando no encontrarse con cierto mocoso nieto del Sandaime.

- ¡ADIVINAD QUÉ! -chilló Naruto en cuanto vio a sus hermanos entrar en casa.

- ¿Te aburrías y decidiste romperle el tímpano a tus hermanos cuando llegasen a casa como hermosa bienvenida? -dijo Menma irónicamente mientras hurgaba en el frigorífico.

Naruko se acercó a ver lo que había en la nevera también:

- ¡Ah ya sé! -exclamó la chica- ¡Te comiste toda la comida para que tengamos que ir a Ichiraku porque ahora las tiendas están cerradas y tú como ya has comido no vas a comer ramen!

- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¡Y NO ES JUSTO!

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Asume las consecuencias y nos lo cuentas por el camino.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y cogió las llaves, mientras seguía a sus hermanos. Poco después recuperó su buen humor.

- Al final no lo adivinastéis... Así que... ¡Adivinad quién tiene ya su primera misión de rango C!

Naruko, para chinchar a su hermano, lo pensó un buen rato antes de gritar:

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Kiba! ¡Tengo que ir a felicitarlo!

Menma observó la "pelea" en silencio. Al final todo concluyó en que la chica le dejó medio tazón de ramen a Naruto para que no se enfadase.

- Y, dinos, ¿de qué se trata la misión? -preguntó Menma interesado, tras su quinto tazón.

Naruto miró con ojos hambrientos el sexto tazón que Ayame le ponía a Menma.

- Te lo digo por la mitad de tu tazón. Un precio relativamente bajo -una sonrisa zorruna adornó su cara. El mayor masculló una maldición añadiendo un "Encima que me preocupo" y le pasó el cuenco-. Es de escolta.

- ¿Y a quién escoltáis?

- Una pregunta, medio tazón. Ya he respondido una, si quieres otra respuesta será otro medio tazón de ramen... -en su interior, Naruto ya echaba cuentas, riendo de forma malvada-. Así que... ¿qué decides?

- Que me devuelvas mi tazón -Naruko, que había permanecido como una silenciosa espectadora, soltó una carcajada enorme-, si no quieres que corte tu diminuto pene y lo selle dentro de un pergamino y se lo regale a Uchiha Sasuke con una transformación haciéndome pasar por ti -todo eso dicho con un aura asesina emánando por el lugar. El pelo de Menma flotaba en el aire dividido en nueve mechones y su mirada se había ensombrecido.

Naruto rápidamente le devolvió el tazón y todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Ah, por cierto, Naru-chan -Naruto se giró extrañado hacia su pelirroja hermana. Muy pocas veces le llamaba así-, Fēng Fēng te quiere hoy en carne y hueso por la tarde...

- Oh, no te preocupes. Tenemos la tarde libre para prepararnos. Nos vamos mañana... Tengo ganas de entrenar taijutsu -era de las pocas cosas que sus clones no podían hacer porque con un golpe demasiado fuerte desaparecían-.

- No es por eso. Nos tiene que contar un secreto...

Los tres hermanos seguían a su sensei en silencio. La mujer se mantenía tensa, con el rostro crispado y sin decir una palabra. No sabían a donde se dirigían, pero ninguno de los tres era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que la mujer siempre intentaba evitar ir por los caminos concurridos de gente.

- ¿Qué hacemos en las afueras del pueblo? -susurró Naruko. Sólo obtuvo silencio.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Una casa casi en ruinas. Parecía que nadie la había habitado en diez años más o menos... Nadie se había preocupado de ella. Fēng Fēng sacó una llave, la introdujo y sonrió al oír el click. Ese mismo mediodía, mientras sus alumnos comían, ella se había encargado de revisar las trampas y demás, por lo que ahora todo estaba bien.

- Pasad, no es bueno que nos vean fuera -les ordenó. Los chicos rápidamente le obedecieron. Menma se quedó mirando una foto en la que aparecía un hombre sonriente rubio de ojos azules con la que sería su mujer: una linda pelirroja embarazada que sonreía con felicidad.

- Oye, sensei... ¿ese no es el Yondaime? ¿Minato Namikaze? -le cuestionó Menma.

La mujer se secó una solitaria broma con melancolía.

- Sí... Él fue mi compañero de equipo...

Los hermanos mayores la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Naruto, exclamaba ingenuo:

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Nuestro padre conoció al Hokage? ¿Y eran amigos? ¡Nuestro padre debió ser también alguien muy importante!

- Sí, vuestro padre fue alguien muy importante... -Naruko abrazó a su maestra mientras Menma le pegaba una colleja a Naruto- Vuestro padre fue el Cuarto Hokage.

Naruko soltó una lagrimita siendo abrazada por Menma mientras que Naruto sólo musitó un suave y apenas audible:

- ¿Por qué?

La adulta los miró con ojos tiernos. Ella nunca había sido madre y lo más seguro es que no lo fuese, pero esos niños conseguían despertar su instinto maternal. Tomó a Naruko en su espalda, pidiéndole que se agarrase a ella fuerte. Luego cogió a Menma y a Naruto de las manos y los guió hasta el salón... Aquel salón en el que habían compartido momentos todos ellos... Minato, Kushina, Ryutaro, Jiraiya y ella... Habían sido buenos tiempos... Hasta que se convirtieron en dolorosos recuerdos.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá con los chicos a sus lados y la pelirroja en sus rodillas. Comenzó a hablar.

- Minato sabía que sus hijos podrían controlar al Kyūbi... Sin embargo, eso no estaba planeado. El día de vuestro nacimiento, un enmascarado apareció y tomó el control de la bestia, quien descargó su furia contra el pueblo. No sé muy bien cómo, pero Kushina y Minato acabaron luchando con el Kyūbi. Lo tuvieron que encerrar en sus más preciados tesoros para que la villa no fuese destruida y al final murieron. Minato quiso que os vieran como héroes siempre... -suspiró.

Naruto la miró con sus ojos llenos de interrogantes.

- ¿Y por qué no sabíamos que éramos sus hijos?

- Otras aldeas hubieran tratado de raptaros y pedir rescate... A vuestra madre la secuestron unos ninjas de Kumo creo por ser la Jinchuriki del Kyūbi... Más o menos a vuestra edad. Pero Minato la rescató, como el valiente caballero que era... -Naruko y Fēng Fēng suspiraron imaginándose la romántica escena.

- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí para contárnoslo? -Menma alzó su ceja, interrogante.

- Quiero daros unas cosas. No son mías, pero como amiga muy cercana de la familia y vuestra autoproclamada tía os lo doy -sacó varias cajas-. Aquí están los kunais esos raros que usaba Minato. Los tenía reservados para vosotros -les tendió una caja a cada uno-. Aquí -otra caja- están las técnicas de Minato y Kushina. Es para los tres. Guárdalo tú, Naruko. Y la última... -era pequeñita- sólo contiene Fūinjutsu Uzumaki. Para los tres, pero especialmente para Menma -le dirigió una sonrisa pícara-. Y para Naruto, tengo esto -era un pergamino-. Es un contrato de invocación, cuando estéis listos os enseñaré cómo hacerlo. Será una prueba que no lo abras.

- ¡No es justo, dattebayo!

- Déjame hablar, Naruto-kun. No he terminado. Sóis jóvenes y carecéis de experiencia, por lo que le he pedido al Hokage que me dé los papeles de adopción. Ahora soy vuestra tutora. Continuaréis viviendo solos hasta que Naruto vuelva del País de las Olas. Cuando vuelva, os venís conmigo a vivir...

- ¿Podremos seguir comiendo ramen? -las voces de los trillizos se fundieron en una.

Fēng Fēng los miró sin entender:

- Ehm... Claro.

- ¡Genial! ¡Dattebayo! ¿Cuándo era la mudanza?

- ¡No tendré que administrar el dinero de las misiones ni vigilar la despensa ni contar los tazones de ramen instantáneo, 'ttebane!

- Alguien vigilará a Naruto cuando yo coma... -suspiró Menma con alivio- No me robarán ramen ni me chantajearán...

Se lo habían tomado mejor de lo esperado para la mujer de cabello negro, recogido en trenza.

- Lo hecho de menos... -susurró Naruko.

- Que lo heches de menos no lo traerá aquí -le regañó Menma a través del auricular.

Le habían asignado su primera misión de rango C y habían dejado el entrenamiento de lado. Consistía en cazar a un animal salvaje, más específicamente un ciervo. La familia del señor feudal organizaba una fiesta y la señora del señor feudal había decidido que la carne de ciervo sorprendería a sus invitados.

Habían visto ya un ciervo, pero era macho... y malhumorado. Golpeó varias veces con su cornamenta el árbol donde Naruko se encontraba, hasta que esta saltó, se subió a la grupa y lo agarró del cuello. En ese momento, Menma, escondido en la maleza aprovechó para lanzar un kunai a un punto vital del ciervo, sin fallar.

- Felicidades, sólo una hora y media, entre encontrarlo, diseñar una estrategia y pillarlo -su sensei los miró orgullosa. Nadie dijo nada. Naruko y Menma no la querían decepcionar, confesando que había sido improvisado.

- Fēng Fēng-sensei -llamó Naruko-, ¿ése no es Naruto?

En ese momento un rubio corría hacia ellos.

- ¡Adivinad quién está en una misión de rango B! -chilló cual colegiala al llegar.

- ¿No era de rango C? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Soy un clon. El jefe no podía resistirse y me mandó aquí para contaros -el clon contó lo ocurrido hasta la aparición de lon ninjas de la Niebla, donde Naruto lo convocó sigilosamente y lo mandó a Konoha-. Bueno, ya he cumplido mi parte...

- ¡NO! ¡Espera! Guíanos, Kakashi, necesitará refuerzos -le exigió la mujer. El clon bajó la cabeza y asintió. Fēng Fēng hizo un clon y lo mandó con el ciervo a la torre del Hokage-. ¡Vamos!

- Ocho puntos.

- ¿Qué dices? -Sakura sostuvo con más fuerza su kunai.

- Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, cuello, cabeza y corazón. ¿Qué punto vital prefieres que te atraviese?

- ¡Con razón no tienes novia, porque por más guapo que seas si le dices eso a una kunoichi se espantará! ¡Dattebane!

- ¿Naruko? -Naruto inquirió asustado. ¿Qué diantres hacía su hermana allí? ¡Era peligroso!

- Sólo Naruko puede disfrazar un elogio con un insulto -comentó Menma divertido-. Por cierto... No te veo, demonio de la Niebla... Pero... -instinto asesino de Menma flotando en el lugar. Todos se encogieron más sobre sí. Era mucho más impresionante que el de Zabuza- Acércate a mi hermana por cosas pervertidas y lo lamentarás...

Zabuza se dejó ver, acercándose poco a poco a Menma. El pelo negro de Menma seguía flotando, dividido en nueve mechones... Su mirada se iba ensombreciendo cada vez más y sus ojos pasaban de ser azules a rojos. Menma cerró los puños, intentando contenerse, pero era difícil. Sus marcas de las mejillas se acentuaban más y más y le crecían las uñas en forma de garra.

- Qué graciosos que son los enanos de hoy en día... Insolentes como los que más... -le acarició el pelo a Menma, en un gesto burlón- No te preocupes, luego jugaré contigo...

- ¡Ten por sentado que no! ¡Nadie toca a mis sobrinos! -Fēng Fēng apareció en un rápido movimiento y le cortó la garganta a Zabuza. Era un clon de agua.

Unos metros más allá, Kakashi luchaba con el real Zabuza, siendo acompañado por Naruko. Naruto se unió a la pelea junto con Menma... Y el resultado ya se conoce... Apareció alguien que dijo ir tras la cabeza de Zabuza y ser un Anbu de Kiri.

Ingenuamente, le dejaron el cuerpo, pero Fēng Fēng se aseguró de convocar una libélula llamada Binbin y ordenarle que siguiera al Anbu. Luego se reunió con sus tres autoproclamados sobrinos.

- Oye, Kakashi-kun -lo llamó Fēng Fēng.

Éste se dio la vuelta con una ceja alzada:

- No soy tan joven para que me sigas llamando así, Fēng Fēng-san.

- Si no eres tan joven, deja ya ese molesto sufijo que usas conmigo y no emplees ninguno simplemente -le gruñó la mujer exasperada-. He venido aquí porque el Hokage me envía. Hay unos asuntos que tengo que tratar con Naruto. Id vosotros y ahora os lo llevo -Menma alzó una ceja ante la facilidad con la que mentía su maestra. ¿Debía tomarlo eso como lección?

- Ok... No tardes mucho, Naruto... La comida nos la pondrán pronto, ¿no es así, Tazuna-san?

- Eh... S-sí, Cl-claro... -balbuceó el hombre. Luego se agachó un poco y le preguntó a la chica de pelo rosa- Oye, ¿es el sake o había otro enano igual al rubio pero con pelo negro y con mejor ropa?

- Es su gemelo Menma. La chica pelirroja es su hermana. Son trillizos... -Tazuna se relajó. Todavía no había llegado a ese estado de ebriedad... Por suerte.

- Seguidme. Haced sólo lo que yo os diga -el tono de Fēng Fēng era autoritario. Los trillizos asintieron.

Recorrieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a una especie de choza, escondida entre las profundidades del bosque. La adulta sólo tuvo que articular "Genjutsu" con los labios para que sus discípulos lo deshiciesen y viesen ante sí una pequeña vivienda de un solo piso.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Un grupo de tres niñatos con su jounin te ha derrotado! ¡El supuesto Demonio de la Niebla me hace pagarle un dineral para que... -la voz continuó exaltada con su monólogo- ¡¿Acaso eres un impostor o eres peor de lo que dicen?!

- Cállate -ordenó otra voz, cansada. Los chicos se sorprendieron. Era Zabuza-. Aún después de una pelea puedo acabar con todos tus guardaespaldas de pacotilla y librarme de ti. Y para tu información, eran cinco niñatos con la famosa Fēng Fēng y el ninja copia Kakashi Hatake.

- Ahora -articuló Fēng Fēng. Inrrumpieron en la vivienda rompiendo una ventana.

Gatō los miró asustado antes de gritar:

- ¡¿Pero a qué esperáis?! ¡Acabad con ellos, panda de inútiles! ¡Que para algo os pago!

- ¡Dejad a Zabuza y a su Anbu! ¡Ellos no forman parte de esto! -les chilló Fēng Fēng a sus alumnos mientras dando un rápido giro -como si estuviera bailando- se deshizo de dos mercenarios. Su espada se clavó en medio de las costillas de otro y se quedó atrancada mientras por su espalda venía otro. Lo mandó cinco metros atrás con una patada y por fin sacó la espada.

- ¡Que te apuestas a que venceré más que tú, Menma! ¡Dattebayo! -Naruto hizo varios clones y comenzó a repartir leña. Al puro estilo Uzumaki Naruto.

- Me vas a deber cinco tazones de ramen cuando volvamos, ¡WAKATTEBAYO! -pocas veces Menma se dejaba llevar tanto y usaba ese tic. Se le notaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le había contagiado la hiperactividad de su rubio hermano y había pegado un gran salto, dando una voltereta y lanzando kunais a sus objetivos. Sólo dos fallaron. Las ganas de matar lo invadían.

Mientras Naruko se había convertido en la mismísima figura de la muerte. Ese día, por pura casualidad, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga negra con una falda pantalón negra también. A ella le gustaba el contraste negro-rojo que hacía con su pelo. A lo que íbamos. Naruko había sacado su guadaña y cerraba los ojos cuando mataba a alguien. En su mente rezaba una pequña oración.

Finalmente, Fēng Fēng llegó hasta Gatō. Se posicionó detrás de él y le puso un kunai en el cuello. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- Eres la clase de inmundicia que más asco me da. Mientras incrementes tu asqueroso dinero, te da igual la vida de los demás. No necesito ir a las calles para saber que este país está en la miseria gracias a ti. Pero hoy acabará -le hizo un pequeño corte y salió sangre-. Me extraña que la sangre aún no esté podrida.

- ¡Imbéciles! ¡Haz algo! -le gritó Gatō a Zabuza.

Éste seguía tranquilamente repantingado en una especie de sofá.

- ¿Para qué? No puedo con ella en este estado...

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡De todas formas no pensaba pagarte! ¡Cien luchadores me hubieran salido...! -Fēng Fēng silenció a Gatō para toda la eternidad.

- ¿Y ahora qué, 'ttebayo? -preguntó Naruto mientras miraba todo el lugar. Era una verdadera carnicería.

- Tengo que salir, lo siento. No puedo permanecer más aquí -Naruko se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta corriendo. Era demasiado impresionable a veces. Había intentado dejar sus sentimientos de lado durante la pelea, pero ahora...

- Yo también. Durante la pelea me dejé llevar. Creo que K me controló un poco y si no salgo de este ambiente, mis ansias asesinas continuarán y los mataré a todos sin piedad -anunció Menma antes de salir corriendo tras su hermana. 'K' era como llamaban a la Bestia de Nueve Colas cuando había extraños. Naruto lo siguió en silencio.

Fēng Fēng quiso ir tras ellos, pero tenía asuntos pendientes.

- Zabuza, supongo que sabes dónde está toda la documentación de lo que poseía Gatō y demás, ¿no? -en su tono había un claro indicio de amenaza.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Que me digas dónde están. Te he salvado la vida, te he librado de hacer un trabajo del que no te iban a pagar y no le he dicho a Kakashi nada de dónde estabas ni nada. ¿Y encima no me haces un favor? -Fēng Fēng se hizo la víctima.

- Haku... -dijo Zabuza en tono cansado- Llévala para que se largue.

- Sí, Zabuza-sama -el Anbu se inclinó.

- Y te puedes quitar la máscara por ahora.

- Sí, Zabuza-sama -el Anbu hizo otra reverencia y se quitó la máscara. Era una preciosa chica de cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos oscuros.

Fēng Fēng se quedó observándola un buen rato hasta que le dijo a Zabuza en tono de burla:

- Vaya, chico, que novia más preciosa te has echado. Naruko se va a llevar una decepción. Pero... ¿no es un poco joven para ti?

Haku carraspeó y dijo:

- Soy un chico.

- ¿Entonces eres gay, Zabuza? -inquirió con tono cotilla- Si Naruko se entera, se va a deprimir, pensando que un buen cuerpo como el tuyo sea desperdiciado...

- ¡No soy gay, Haku no es mi novia y deja ya de tonterías! ¡Consigue lo que quieres y vete! -gritó Zabuza ya exasperado.

- ¿Entonces te parezco guapa?

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Fēng Fēng no se fue a la mierda, simplemente siguió a Haku a una sala blindada que con un golpe aplicado con la suficiente fuerza en un punto determinado se abrió. Cogió lo necesario y lo metió en un sobre que encontró allí. Apuntó algo al reverso y volvió a la sala de los cadáveres y le dio el sobre a Zabuza.

- Quiero que te alejes lo suficiente de aquí y en una semana y media lo mandes a esta dirección -señaló lo que estaba escrito al reverso del sobre-. Cambia el sobre y asegúrate de no dejar pruebas de que fuimos nosotros -Zabuza asintió sin decir nada-. Ahora te aconsejaría que salieras de la casa con tu chico pues vamos a prenderle fuego.

Fēng Fēng se encaminó a la puerta abierta, seguida por Zabuza y Haku.

- Hay que prenderle fuego a la casa -les dijo a sus discípulos.

- Nadie tiene su chakra de naturaleza fuego -objetó Naruko.

- ¿Por qué no la dejamos así, 'ttebayo?

- ¡Porque cualquier Anbu de verdad con un poco de investigación, información y ganas se daría cuenta de que fuimos nosotros, lelo! -Menma le pegó un zape a su hermano y éste hizo un puchero.

- En la cocina hay cerillas... -sugirió Haku.

- No nos valdría ni para quemar sólo los cuerpos -respondió Zabuza-. Opino que los dejemos tal cual están. Asumirán que habré sido yo y que por cosa del destino pudistéis escapar.

- Sí, parece lo más lógico... -concordó Fēng Fēng.

- ¡Pero nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Yo quería que las chicas se lanzasen a por mí como el héroe que soy e ignorasen a Sasuke! -se enrabietó Naruto.

Fēng Fēng se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

- Naruto, lo primero que debes aprender es que hay dos clases de héroes. Los anónimos y los "famosos", reconocidos por el mundo entero. Mira, por ejemplo, en el caso del Cuarto Hokage. Él es reconocido por salvar a la aldea del Kyūbi, sellándolo en un bebé -ése era el rumor-, y todos lo adoran por eso. Pero no fue sólo él quien combatió contra la Bestia...

"**No soy una bestia, soy una forma viviente de chakra con forma de zorro. Y soy un animal racional**" gruñó Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruko. La pelirroja la mandó callar, quería escuchar a su maestro.

- Muchos otros dieron la vida luchando, como Kushina, la esposa y antigua jinchūriki, y decenas de shinobis más cuyos nombres no se conocen, pero no por ello son menos importantes. Sin la ayuda de todos ellos, Minato no habría podido controlar al Kyūbi y Konohagakure no sato no existiría. No hagas las cosas por la fama, Naruto. Estaré más orgullosa de ti si te conviertes en un héroe anónimo que si te conviertes en un héroe reconocido sólo por ser reconocido. Tus hermanos y yo ya sabemos lo genial que eres...

- ¡Eso es verdad! ¡A partir de ahora, haré las cosas por hacerlas bien y por proteger a mis personas queridas! ¡Dattebayo!

- ¿Tú? ¿Haciendo algo bien? ¡No me hagas reír tanto, por favor! -le chinchó Menma.

- ¿Y a quién vas a proteger? ¡Si prácticamente te protegemos nosotros a ti! -continuó Naruko.

Los trillizos comenzaron una pelea en el camino de vuelta.

- ¿No te cansas de aguantarlos? -le preguntó Zabuza con una ceja alzada.

Fēng Fēng se encogió de hombros:

- Todavía no han acabado con mi paciencia. Puede que haya un día en que los persiga con la guadaña de Naruko, pero hasta entonces...

- Ajá...

- Por cierto, no cumplas lo pactado y te haré picadillo. Dejaré libre a Haku y luego le haré comer tu carne disimulada en... -Fēng Fēng continuó con su amenaza hasta que Zabuza la mandó callar y se fue con Haku.

Fēng Fēng se volvió hacia sus amados "niños" -qué raro sonaba la expresión en su cabeza-.

- Menma-kun, Naruko-chan, nos vamos. Vuelve pronto, gaki -se despidió de Naruto con burla.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué Menma es Menma-kun y yo soy 'gaki'?! -chilló indignado el rubio. Sus dos hermanos y Fēng Fēng ya se habían ido. Se había quedado solo.

Cuando llegó a la casa del viejo constructor de puentes, todos ya habían comido. Por suerte, la joven -y guapa- hija de Tazuna le había guardado la comida y él la devoró con ansias ante la mirada de Kakashi.

- Dime, Naruto... Tengo curiosidad... ¿Por qué vino Fēng Fēng-san a verte?

- Uhm... -Naruto se atragantó con la comida y se inventó algo rápido- Quería decirme que ya tiene los papeles de adopción y ahora somos sus sobrinos. Sí, sí. Era eso -se volvió a llenar la boca con comida para no poder responder.

Kakashi no era tonto. Sabía que una noticia así podía esperar, pero si Naruto no lo quería decir, no lo forzaría. Tenía que haber más confianza en el equipo para eso.

- Si que eres inútil, dobe. Necesitas que te cuiden -se burló Sasuke.

- Oye que tú también debes de tener un tutor... Tienes mi edad...

- Sí, pero me libré de él quemando su gato cuando siempre insistía ir a mi casa todos los días para ver si la tenía limpia, si comía bien y demás... Era una molestia... Hmph -Sasuke se dio cuenta en ese momento que había cometido un error al sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre él.

- Vaya, vaya, Sasuke... Tendré que ir al Hokage cuando lleguemos para coger los papeles de adopción, ya que no dejas otra posibilidad -comentó Kakashi-. Creo que dejaré de vivir solo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos antes de gritar como si le desgarrasen la piel. Naruto, sin embargo, se había atragantado con la comida, no paraba de toser. Cuando tragó, empezó a reír de una forma... Se cayó al suelo sujetándose la barriga y estuvo así más de cinco minutos. La patada que Sasuke le dio fue... justa.

**Nota de la autora:**

** Lo siento mucho! Sé que he tardado siglos y eso y que prometí que para Halloween estaría más o menos, pero me quedé en casa de una amiga a dormir... Aparte se me acumularon los exámenes y mi madre no me deja utilizar el ordenador a no ser que sea para el instituto. He tenido que ir escribiendo pequeños trozos cada vez que cogí el ordenador para cosas del instituto hasta que hoy terminé...**

** Bueno, una curiosidad, por si a alguien le interesa:**

** El nombre de Feng Feng es chino. La verdad me lo inventé y cuando ahora estoy mirando el significado me encuentro con 51 palabras distintas pero se pronuncian igual (o.O) pero como me resulta pesado mirar todas y elegir una, miré la segunda (el dos es mi número favorito) y tachán:**

**仹 ****. ****(archaic) name of a fairy in ancient legends.**

** Así que así se queda. Aunque el hada sólo se llamase ****仹 ****Feng y mi personaje es Feng Feng eso es básicamente porque los nombres asiáticos (o sólo los chinos?) femeninos a veces se doblan. Hay una chica en mi instituto que se llama Binbin y la niña rubia de Bleach que la meten en un peluche de pollo (es un pollo, por más kawaii que sea) se llama Rinrin.**

** Felicidades, Aithussa. Descubriste América. Que alguien me tire piedras. Para no hacer los reviews aburridos podéis dejar alguna curiosidad sobre la cultura asiática... La verdad yo sé muy poco, así que... Alé! **

** Reviews:**

** Rocio Hyuga: **Muchas gracias. La verdad no creo que llegue a ese nivel pero gracias de nuevo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: **ME ENCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTA QUE TE ENCAAAAAAAAAANTE! Aquí está la continuacion, espero no haberte decepcionado.

**Cardex-san: **Los tres quieren lo mismo, pero aunque piensen compartir el puesto, sólo uno llegará a serlo (wooooh spoiler, spoiler, qué mala que soy)

**Panxonouzo: **No te preocupes, la continuaré. Como que Gaara es adorable.

**YurikoChunLi:** Deben saber trabajar en equipo si quieren llegar a ser Hokages los tres... Pero no bastará sólo con eso...

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**5431 palabras sin nota de autor! WOW! Bueno os dejo leer!**

**Capítulo 4**

- Y dime, viejo borracho, ¿qué nombre le pondrás a tu puente? ¿Tienes alguno ya pensado, 'ttebayo? -no hace falta aclarar quien preguntó.

- Um... La verdad que no... Tiene que ser uno atractivo y sugerente... -meditó Tazuna, mientras se quedaba mirando ensimismado a un clon de Naruto.

- ¿Qué tal... "El Gran Puente Naruto"? -el clon que había dicho eso, extendió las manos ante sí, como si ya lo estuviera palpando, haciendo que se le cayera todo lo que llevaba.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Quedaría genial! -concordó otro clon.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Kakashi-sensei? -inquirió otro clon.

- Quedaría mejor "El Gran Puente del Icha Icha" -comentó con tono aburrido mientras leía.

- ¡YA SÉ! -Naruto fingió no haberlo oído- ¿Qué tal "El Gran Puente Del Equipo 7"? ¡Es enigmático y misterioso y todos querrán saber quiénes son ésos del equipo 7!

- Creo que se quedará en... -Tazuna se puso a imitar el redoble de los tambores- ¡"El Gran Puente Tazuna"! -todo el equipo, que se había girado para oír el nombre del puente, junto con los clones de Naruto se dio la vuelta, decepcionados y con una mueca.

- Es pésimo -murmuró Sakura lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le oyera.

Días después, el puente ya estaba terminado. Kakashi se había extrañado de que no hubiera habido ningún ataque, así que supuso que Fēng Fēng se habría encargado de ellos. Tuvo que decirle eso a Tazuna, para que los dejase irse y el día de su marcha, gran parte del pueblo fue a despedirlos.

Mientras veían cómo el Equipo 7 desaparecía, Inari le preguntó a su abuelo por el nombre del puente.

- Tengo uno perfecto, que te va a encantar... ¿Qué tal "El Gran Puente de Tazuna"?

- Nah... Es muy aburrido y anticuado... -se quejó Inari, haciendo una mueca.

- Ok, ok. Tal vez "El Gran Puente del Equipo 7"...

- Ése está mejor... Así la gente querrá saber quién era ese equipo y nosotros le explicaremos que eran un sensei vago, un chico gruñón, otro hiperactivo y una pelirrosa con una frente súuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper grande que salvaron la isla... Uff... -suspiró de alivio el pequeño- Oye, abuelo... ¿Quién crees que fue quién nos mandó ese sobre con dinero y con todo lo que le pertenecía a Gatō?

- No lo sé... Ya te dijo Naruto que siempre habrá héroes anónimos, que no buscan el reconocimiento... Quizás ellos lo prefieran así... Sólo podemos dar gracias a Kami-sama por haber conocido al Equipo 7. Ninguno habría llegado tan lejos por nosotros...

Cuando volvieron a la aldea, el Equipo 7 continuó con las misiones de rango D. Naruto estaba ya harto de ellas y siempre metía la pata, siendo salvado por Sasuke. El Uchiha tampoco parecía muy feliz con ellas pues le parecían una tontería y sólo quería entrenar para ser más fuerte y matar a su hermanito... Uchiha tenía que ser...

Una de las pocas cosas que habían cambiado es que los trillizos se habían mudado con Fēng Fēng y Kakashi fue a hablar con el Hokage sobre la tutela de Sasuke. Para evitar que el pelinegro se deshiciese de sus próximos tutores como con el primero, le asignaron a Anko.

La pelimorada fue el primer día a reunirse con el Hokage y Sasuke. La cosa no fue muy bien.

- Así que tú eres el enano que necesita vigilancia -Anko se acercó a él y lo examinó de cerca. Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no contestar- Dime, gaki, ¿te gustan los dangos? -Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Le recordaban a Itachi- ¿Sabes hablar al menos? -Sasuke asintió con la cabeza- ¡ARG! Este idiota me desespera. Lo siento, Hokage-sama. No me haré cargo de él. Además dentro de poco estaré ocupada y lo sabes como para encima tener que cuidar bebés.

Kakashi se enteró de lo ocurrido con Anko -la misma fue a quejarse con él- y decidió que nadie querría a Sasuke. Éste era capaz de librarse de todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero él ya lo conocía de antemano, así que...

- ¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuun, coge tus cosas! ¡Te vienes conmigo a mi apartamento bajo mi tutela! ¡Si no lo haces pronto, tendrás que hacer el trabajo de Naruto en las misiones de rango D y en las de rango C no te dejaremos venir! -lo amenazó Kakashi. Obtuvo un gruñido de respuesta- Bien, me ha oído -dijo para sí Kakashi.

Después de una de las tantas misiones aburridas e inútiles, Kakashi propuso dejarlo por ese día. Se encargó de llevar el informe de la misión y se fue rápidamente.

- Entonces me voy -Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su nueva casa. Qué alegría. Por lo menos, mientras Kakashi llevaba el informe estaría solo.

- ¡Ehh! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera! -Sakura echó a correr tras él.

Naruto los miraba tranquilamente. Sus hermanos ya tendrían que haber llegado.

- Eesto... ¿Qué tal si a partir de ahora nosotros dos cultivamos nuestro trabajo en equipo? -Sakura se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

- Tú eres igual que Naruto. Si tienes tiempo para preocuparte por mí, practica un par de técnicas. Para ser sincero, tus habilidades son inferiores a las de Naruto... -Sasuke se dio la vuelta esta vez de nuevo y se fue, sin dirigirle una mirada a la chica apesadumbrada.

Naruto intentó animarla.

- Sakura, no le hagas caso... ¡Vente conmigo y con mis hermanos a comer! ¡Luego entrenaremos todos! ¿Qué te parece? -Kakashi desapareció al ver a Sakura echando llamas. Naruto se dio la vuelta en ese momento y vio a una caja rectangular. "¿Debería ser una piedra?". Empezó a correr siendo seguido por la "piedra" hasta que paró de repente y la "piedra" también lo hizo-. ¿Hay piedras realmente cuadradas con dos agujeros como ésos?

- ¡Pues claro que no! -Menma había llegado en ese momento acompañado de Naruko.

- ¿Es la primera vez que la ves? -se burló Naruko- Nos ha estado siguiendo con esa cosa desde que te fuiste. Era patético.

- Konohamaru, sal ya -ordenó Naruto con tono cansado.

- Debería haber esperado esto del hombre que es mi inspiración y rival -dijo la caja. En ese instante, salió un montón de polvo y humo y tres niños aparecieron.

- Hey, has usado demasiado pólvora -se quejó Konohamaru mientras tosía.

- Con el atractivo de... -empezó a decir la niña de las coletas.

- ¡Anda dejaros ya la actuación que ya nos la sabemos demasiado! -bramaron Naruko y Menma.

- ¡Pero el jefe no la ha visto! -así que los trillizos y Sakura tuvieron que ver la presentación del grupo Konohamaru.

- Justo lo que pensaba, Konohamaru y compañía... -comentó Naruto despreocupado.

- ¡Últimamente nos tratas muy fríamente! ¡Ya no juegas a ninjas con nosotros! -se quejó Konohamaru.

- ¡Eso es verdad! -chilló Moegi mientras Udon asentía con la cabeza numerosas veces.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero hoy íbamos a entrenar los tres para ponernos al día...

- ¿Qué sentido tiene que un ninja juegue a ninjas? -musitó Sakura con la cabeza gacha, aún por el plantón y el insulto recibido de Sasuke.

- Pues que los entrenamos un poco y les enseñamos trucos... -respondió Naruko- Así mejoran, ¿no crees?

Sakura se le quedó mirando a Naruko y Konohamaru se quedó mirando a Sakura.

- Oye, ¿quién es esta chica? -la pregunta de Konohamaru se quedó en el aire. Hasta que una lucecita se encendió en su cerebro- Eres mejor de lo que pensaba... Ella es tu...

- ¿Eh? Ella es mi compañera de... -contestó el rubio.

- ¡Lo sabía es tu novia! -exclamó el nieto del Hokage.

En ese momento, Sakura se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo a Naruto, que lo mandó contra la valla.

- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! -se quejaron Naruko y Konohamaru.

- ¡¿Qué clase de novia eres?!

- ¡Él sólo quería aclararlo! ¡No dijo que fueras su novia, sino su compañera de equipo, pero Konohamaru no le dejó terminar!

- ¡Fea, que eres fea!

Sakura se crujió los nudillos y Konohamaru acabó con un par de chichones.

- ¿Estás bien, enano? -se aseguró Menma, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la escena.

- Esa tía fea... ¿En serio es una mujer? -Sakura se giró en ese momento y el equipo Konohamaru junto con Naruto echaron a correr. Naruko los siguió corriendo también por aburrimiento y Menma iba a paso tranquilo.

En su carrera, Konohamaru se chocó contra un tipo con ropa negra y una capucha con orejas de gato. En la cara lleva pintura morada de guerra. Diciendo que no parecía muy amigable, uno se queda corto.

Un metro detrás de él, a su lado, había una chica rubia con cuatro coletas y un abanico a la espalda. Los dos tenían una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

- Eso duele... -habló el tío de negro. En ese momento, levantó a Konohamaru por la bufanda-. Eso duele, niñato.

- Detente. Después nos van a echar la bronca -le avisó la chica rubia.

- Lo siento... Estábamos bromeando y... -se intentó disculpar Sakura.

- ¡Oye tú, suéltalo! -vociferó Naruto.

En ese momento, Naruko dobló la esquina y apareció con una sonrisa de lado.

- Más te vale que le hagas caso a mi hermano -le aconsejó.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? -se burló el ninja de la Arena.

- Depende de cómo la mires -Menma estaba subido en la valla analizando al chico. Era mayor que él y puede que con eso su imbecilidad también lo fuese.

- ¡Suéltame! -pataleó Konohamaru.

- ¡MALDITO! -Naruto se lanzó corriendo hacia él.

- ¡No seas imbécil, Naruto! ¡Es un marionetista! ¡Te va a hacer caer al suelo con hilos de chakra! -le gritó Menma, justo a tiempo. Naruto paró de correr justo en ese momento.

-Vaya, vaya. Uno que al menos tiene cerebro... Te pareces a ése... ¿Sois hermanos? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Gemelos. La pelirroja es nuestra melliza. Ahora suélta al enano -se expresó Menma sin ponerle sentimientos a la voz.

- Antes lo voy a destrozar, me pone de muy mal humor -se carcajeó el ninja de la Arena.

- Yo no quiero saber nada -anunció la rubia, lavándose las manos.

Cuando fue a golpearlo, recibió tres kunais y una piedra en la mano con la que iba a golpearlo, así que lo tuvo que soltar y los trillizos comenzaron a silbar inocentemente.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo en esta aldea? -Sasuke estaba en un árbol subido, jugueteando con una piedra, haciéndola saltar en su mano.

Konohamaru volvió corriendo hacia Naruto y éste recordó lo que le había dicho Fēng Fēng. Así que no dijo nada cuando toda la atención de los presentes se volcó en Sasuke.

- Otro niñato que me desafía... -gruñó el tipo de negro.

- Largaos -ordenó Uchiha mientras hacía polvo la piedra. Sakura y Moegi vieron con coranzoncitos a Sasuke.

- Bah, ¡vosotros sois más guays! ¡Le habéis tirado un kunai no una piedrecita! -obviamente Konohamaru y su adoración hacia los trillizos.

- ¡Hey, tú! ¡Baja aquí! ¡Los niñatos como tú son los que más odio! -Menma se señaló a sí mismo, a lo que el castaño añadió- De ti me desharé más tarde -en ese momento, desenvolvió a su marioneta, que llevaba cargando a la espalda.

- ¡Oye! ¿Vas a usar a Karasu? -sorprendida la rubia miró al castaño.

- Kankurō, detente -un chico pelirrojo había aparecido en el mismo árbol que Sasuke, colgando de una de las ramas por los pies, aplicando chakra-. Eres una deshonra para nuestra aldea.

- Ga-Gaara... -tartamudeó Kankurō.

Menma se sentía raro, como si algo en su interior reconociese a ese chico. Al igual que Naruko... Kurama en su interior había dicho "**Shukaku**". Ante la insistencia de la pelirroja, Kurama le dijo que ese chico tenía que ser sin duda el Jinchūriki del Ichibi, a lo que Naruko, como buena Uzumaki que era comenzó a cantar, siendo seguida por Naruto rápidamente y luego por Menma:

- **Bijū kazoe uta! hajimari hajimari!** (¡La canción de los Bijūs! ¡Empecemos, empecemos!) -todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella- **Hitotsu hitoyori ī nemuri Shukaku **(Uno, un dormilón Shukaku) **Futatsu moeteru Matatabi **(Dos, domina el fuego Matatabi) -y así Naruko y Naruto iban cantando hasta llegar al número noveno- **Kokonotsu kokonto saikou Kurama** (Nueve, no hay mayor ni mejor, Kurama) -siguieron cantando hasta llegar a la parte de los Jinchūrikis-. **Otsugi wa Jinchūriki Ikū-TTEBANE! / Ikū-TTEBAYO!** (Y ahora vamos con los jinchūrikis... ¡Allá vamos!)

- No sé cómo los vas a decir si no los sabes-la interrumpió Menma.

- ¡Me sé los de dos así que cállate! -le chinchó su hermana, cual niña berrinchuda.

- ¡Konohamaru-kun es ya tarde! ¡Tenemos que ir a la academia! -y los tres pre-ninjas se fueron corriendo para no recibir un regaño de Iruka. Y para no seguir oyendo la canción de Naruko.

- **Hitotsu hidoi kumadayo Gaara** (Uno, un oso espantoso Gaara...) Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho no los conozco, pero... ¡Nueve, nuevamente los trillizos Uzumaki! Dos reunidos de los poderosos Jinchūrikis... ¿Se llevarán bien o se matarán? ¿Podrán convertirse en amigos de los Bijūs? ¡Todos son espléndidos shinobis! ¡Todos son maravillosos shinobis!

En ese momento, todos menos los trillizos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo. Menma se golpeaba contra la valla, mientras decía en voz baja:

- Soy adoptado, tengo que serlo. Soy adoptado. Soy adoptado.

- Yo soy Naruko...

- Yo soy Naruto...

- ¡Y yo soy Menma y os venís conmigo! -Menma cogió del pescuezo a sus hermanos y los arrastró hasta la casa, para la regañeta del año.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser tres personas jinchūrikis de un mismo bijū? -Sakura no obtuvo respuesta-. ¡Naruto es el Kyūbi! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a Kakashi-sensei y que lo cambie de equipo!

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Que nosotros nos hayamos enterado ahora no significa que Kakashi no lo sepa. Además, eso no cambia nada. Naruto y sus hermanos siguen siendo los mismos idiotas, jinchūrikis o no y la única razón por la que lo tendrían que cambiar de equipo sería por ser un idiota.

Tras eso, Sasuke empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa, pero antes giró la cabeza.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Y a qué habéis venido?

- Kankurō.

- Temari.

- Gaara del Desierto. Hemos venido a los Exámenes Chūnnin.

- Ajá. Sasuke y Sakura -se presentó y señaló a Sakura, para no dejarla al margen-. Por cierto, Sakura, ¿te gustaría venir a tomar algo?

No hace falta aclarar que la respuesta de la pelirrosada fue afirmativa.

En el bar, Sasuke le avisó que tratase a Naruto con normalidad. Sakura lo miró extrañada, pero asintió.

En otro lugar, en la aldea, un poco lejos de allí...

- ¡Eres imbécil o que, Naruko! ¡Te pones a provocar al jinchūriki del Ichibi y a hacer el tonto! ¡Poco te hubiera faltado para que Konohamaru y compañía también se hubiesen enterado! ¡Y ni intentes tu maldito Kawaii Jutsu porque estoy tan cabreado que no va a funcionar! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Dime! -Menma tomó a Naruko de los hombros y la sacudió varias veces antes de soltarla. Se dio la vuelta y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para relajarse-. A veces me avergüenza ser tu hermano.

- ¡Eh! ¿No crees que te has pasado? ¡Discúlpate ahora con Naruko! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Eso ha sido cruel!

- La vida es cruel. Y cuanto antes se acostumbre mejor. No puede ser siempre una niña mimada -fue lo único que respondió Menma.

Naruko estaba llorando... La verdad no había pensado mucho las cosas. Si hubiera sabido que Menma le diría eso... Intentó reprimir los sollozos, mordiéndose el labio para que no la oyese. Se limpió las lágrimas y se deshizo del abrazo que Naruto quería darle, entrando rápidamente en su cuarto y cerrando con cerrojo.

Preparó unas cuantas cosas en una mochila y salió por la ventana. Estaría toda la tarde en el único sitio de Konoha donde sus hermanos no podrían entrar con ella. Las termas. Era una verdadera alegría que estuviesen divididos por sexo -por los pervertidos- y en ese caso, porque necesitaba respirar tranquila.

Fue al campo de entrenamiento donde entrenaba Tenten y en un segundo, visto y no visto, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró con ella, desapareciendo a una velocidad increíble. No quería que los chicos del equipo de Tenten vieran su rostro enrojecido, producto del llanto.

- ¡Wooow! ¡Las llamas de la juventud consumen a esa resplandeciente pelirroja! -oyó Naruko a lo lejos.

- ¡Sí, Lee! ¡Esa linda pelirroja nos ha retado a una carrera! ¡Tenemos que llevar a Neji! -continuó otra voz. En ese momento, Tenten y Naruko ya habían entrado a las termas, pero el pobre Neji fue arrastrado de cada mano por Lee y Gai en una loca carrera buscando a las dos chicas.

- Ya veo... ¿Y no pensaste darle su merecido a Menma con tu guadaña? -sugirió Tenten- Mi madrina dice que eres muy buena, seguro que así lo hubieses dejado callado durante un rato... Además has entrenado conmigo, ¡cualquiera que entrene conmigo es genial! -añadió haciendo reír a la pelirroja demasiado alto. Las señoras que estaban allí las miraron de mala manera.

- No, no podría. Menma es mucho mejor que yo. Sólo Naruto puede hacerle frente, como gemelos que son... Él siempre dice que es adoptado entre bromas, pero la adoptada debería ser yo... Soy la peor siempre...

En la mente de Tenten había una alarma que gritaba "¡Depresión! ¡Si no se erradica pronto, se convertirá en una ninja suicida!".

- Oh, vamos. Eso es mentira. Y en el caso de que fuese verdad... Sólo tienes que mejorarlo. Conoces sus habilidades y sus puntos débiles. Hazte más fuerte en donde ellos no lo son y ya está. Pero no seas extremista, me apuesto lo que sea a que Menma se disculpa esta noche.

- ¿Lo que sea...?

- Síp -repitió Tenten.

- Y si no se disculpa, saldrás un día entero en una cita con Lee...

- No puede ser peor que los entrenamientos con Gai-sensei y Lee... La única diferencia es que Neji no estaría... Y Neji es una piedra. A veces no entiendo para que le han dado la capacidad de hablar -se quejó Tenten- ¿Y tú que te apuestas? Tiene que ser equitativo.

- Um... No tengo muchas cosas... -reflexionó la pelirroja- Pero me apuesto mi guadaña a que Menma no se disculpará ni pasada una semana.

La mandíbula de Tenten cayó a la piscina, de lo abierta que se le quedó la boca.

Uno de esos días, por la noche, después de las aburridas misiones y el entrenamiento -en que Naruko continuaba mejorando de forma excepcional y su sensei prefería no comentar nada al respecto-, después de cenar, Fēng Fēng comenzó a hablar.

- Os he nominado al examen Chūnnin -al ver que Naruto abría la boca-. No te preocupes, Kakashi seguro que también te nominará a ti, Naruto-kun.

Naruko tenía una sonrisa radiante y Menma miraba hacia otro lado. Esos últimos días, los dos mayores se habían comportado de forma extraña entre ellos. No se hablaban y las peleas parecían ser mucho más duras y reales... Fēng Fēng no sabía si alegrarse por esto último o preocuparse.

- Bueno, los equipos son de tres, pero van a hacer una excepción con vuestro caso.

- Menos mal... No quería tener atado a mí a _otro_ incompetente que resultase una carga... -Menma puso especial énfasis en la palabra, con una mueca burlona.

Naruko se giró inmediatamente hacia él con el rostro crispado y la mano en un puño, casi gruñendo:

- ¿Insinuas algo, Uzumaki?

- Yo nunca insinuo, yo aclaro verdades. Hirientes o no, son verdades. Perdona si la ofendí, _Naruko-hime._

Fue un acto reflejo para la chica, que soltó su furia y su puño se dirigió a la cara de su hermano. Menma, que se lo veía venir, fue a propiciarle en ese mismo momento una patada en el vientre para lanzarla contra la pared.

Fēng Fēng, por suerte, se movió lo suficientemente rápido, se posicionó entre los dos y los sujetó a ambos.

- ¡¿Y ESTOS SON LOS DOS BONITOS NINJAS QUE TRABAJABAN EN EQUIPO Y QUE QUERÍAN SER LOS HOKAGE A LA VEZ JUNTO CON SU HERMANO?! ¡PORQUE NO LO PARECE! -bramó la pelinegra. Naruto se encogió en una esquina asustado- ¡AHORA FUERA! ¡NO QUIERO NINJAS QUE SABEN SUPLANTAR IDENTIDADES Y CHAKRA, PERO NO CONOCEN LA PERSONALIDAD DE SUS VÍCTIMAS! ¡DEJARÉ ENTRAR A NARUKO Y MENMA, NO A DOS... -Fēng Fēng se quedó sin saber que decir- COMO VOSOTROS!

Lo siguiente fue bastante raro. Fēng Fēng les pateó el trasero fuera de la casa, casi literalmente y cuando entró, comenzó a poner sellos de protección. El pobre Naruto estaba asustado y cuando Fēng Fēng lo vio, le gritó a él también:

- ¡A LA CAMA!

Naruko se tapó aún más con la chaqueta. Verdaderamente esa noche hacía frío. Se cubrió entre el follaje del árbol que había elegido y decidió echar una cabezadita, mientras mantenía un ojo abierto por si acaso "algo".

- Eh... ¡Chisst! ¡Eh! ¡Tú, la tomate!

Ante eso último, Naruko despertó rápidamente y miró alrededor. Odiaba cuando la gente la llamaba así. Vio a una chica en la rama del árbol, encima de la suya, en cuclillas. No podía verla bien a causa de la oscuridad, pero lo único que sí que se distínguían eran sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa felina. Los colmillos eran un poco grandes... ¿Pertenecería al clan Inuzuka? No le sonaba...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eres de Konoha? ¿Te han echado de casa?

- Intentar dormir y doble sí -la cortó Naruko en plan borde.

Aunque ella no la vio, la otra chica rodó los ojos.

- Oish, vale, señorita Borde. Yo que venía a ofrecerle venirse conmigo a la habitación que tenía alquilada para mí y mis hermanos en una pensión...

- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? -a Naruko eso le parecía cada vez más sospechoso.

- No van a venir. Venían conmigo, pero se fueron y no los volveré a ver hasta que yo vaya a ellos... Y ojalá que quede mucho... -dijo en un tono frío- Bueno, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? Si te lo ofrezco es sólo porque no me gusta estar sola. No te preocupes, sólo soy aspirante a Chūnnin de la Villa Oculta de la Cortina.

- Indica el camino. Por cierto, soy Naruko... ¿Tú?

- Kizoku. Por cierto, sí. Es nombre de chico. Y sí, soy una chica. Esperaban un chico y ¡voilà! Nací con una vagina. No se molestaron en cambiármelo. Era demasiado pensar.

- Ahms.

Las dos chicas emprendieron el camino hacia la pensión. Naruko creyó haber oído un "Siempre la misma respuesta", pero no dijo nada. En ese momento, pasó por su mente Menma y su orgullo, pero los descartó rápidamente a la papelera del olvido instantáneo.

Menma estaba revisando en su cabeza su lista de amigos, en los que podría ir y pedirles que les acogiese por indeterminados días... Suspiró al saberse sin la confianza necesaria con alguno de ellos para ir y hacerlo. Además, ya era tarde. Seguro que estarían durmiendo.

Inuzuka... Demasiado olor a perro.

Nara... Demasiado problemático.

Akimichi... Seguro que le inflarían a comer al día siguiente, demasiado hospitalarios.

Aburame... Demasiado... Menma se quedó pensando. Sí, definitivamente Shino sería la mejor opción. ¿Pero qué le diría a sus padres?

Menma estuvo a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Como desearía ser Naruto en ese momento... A él no le importaría lo que le dijesen, seguramente se colaría y... ¿Qué haría Naruto en ese momento?

¡Uchiha Sasuke! Su rubio hermano había mencionado que ahora él vivía con Kakashi-sensei. Sólo tendría que preguntar a cualquiera. Kakashi no pasaba desapercibido en la aldea por un ninja mediocre, así que sabrían dónde vivía.

Tras preguntar a varios chūnnin, encontró el apartamento. Vio que todo en el edificio estaba a oscuras, seguramente durmiendo. Se transformaría en su rubio hermano y fingiría ser él. De otro modo, Emosuke se burlaría de él. Soportaba que la gente se burlase de él, transformado en Naruto, porque todo el mundo se reía de él, pero él era serio y reservado y merecía un respeto.

Sólo debía actuar como Naruto.

Abrió sigilosamente la ventana del baño -suspiró de alivio al no encontrarse a nadie haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas- y se coló por ahí. Como un zorro, agudizó el oído y determinó que los suaves ronquidos de Sasuke provenían del cuarto de la izquierda. Se guió por su oído y, intentando no pensar lo que hacía, se metió en la cama con Sasuke y le susurró en la oreja:

- ¿Soñando conmigo, Sasuke-teme?

En ese momento, Menma pudo entender porqué Naruto era como era. Con sólo escuchar un grito de ésos, él dejaría su dignidad y orgullo sellados en el mejor de sus pergaminos.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto y Kakashi apareció perezosamente, con un pijama de perritos, y su máscara. _¿Para qué duerme con una máscara? _pensó Menma, mientras lo miraba fijamente _¿Tan fuerte ronca que tiene que taparse con eso para insonorizar los ronquidos y dejar al Uchiha dormir?_

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? -dijo Kakashi, mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos.

- ¡ESO PASA! -el Uchiha señaló a Menma, convertido aún en un sonriente Naruto.

- Ah, hola, 'ttebayo. Fēng Fēng me ha echado de casa por una tonta pelea con Naruko... -soltó una risita nerviosa- ¡Pero no era para tanto! ¡Dattebayo! -la imitación le estaba saliendo genial a Menma. Al único que no engañaba era a Kakashi que prefirió no decir nada-. Y hace frío fuera...

- Sasuke comparte tu cama con nuestro invitado. Como hagáis ruido os váis a poner a entrenar ahora mismo.

Los dos asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza. Cabe decir que la pelea por la manta, cada uno tirando hacia un lado, estuvo presente cuando se acostaron.

- Devuélveme mi manta, dobe -siseó Sasuke.

- Cállate, teme. Soy tu invitado.

- Hace una noche perfecta para entrenar ahora, ¿no? -dijo Kakashi desde la otra habitación. Sasuke y Menma se callaron y cerraron los ojos. Menma deshizo la transformación y se durmió al oír los ronquidos del otro pelinegro.

Ni por un momento, se le pasó por la mente su pequeña hermana.

Los rayos de sol se encargaron de despertar a Naruko. Ésta se dio la vuelta y se cubrió aún más con la manta, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

- **Gandula** -oyó que el Kyūbi le decía en su cabeza.

- Cállate que tú siempre estás durmiendo... Como me gustaría ser Kyūbi para estar siempre durmiendo sin hacer nada... -se burló la pelirroja.

-** ¡No me enfades, humana!**

- ¡No me llames humana! ¡Tengo un nombre!

** - Yo también tengo uno y siempre me llaman Kyūbi, como si a ti te llamasen Humana. ¿Qué te parecería, **_**HUMANA**_**?**

Le picó la curiosidad a Naruko. Ella pensaba que Kyūbi era su nombre.

- **Kurama.**

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Me lo dijiste con los nombres de tus hermanos para la canción!

Si Kurama fuese humano, su expresión equivaldría a un facepalm. Simplemente no dijo nada más y Naruko se levantó a desayunar.

- Tú no eres tu hermano -fue lo primero que oyó Menma al despertarse.

- Y tú tampoco, si es que tenías alguno. Yo soy yo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No me refería a eso. Pensaba que el que vino ayer era tu hermano.

- En ningún momento dije llamarme Naruto Uzumaki... ¿O sí?

Sasuke no respondió. Tenía ganas de asestarle un puñetazo en toda la cara o carbonizarlo, pero Menma parecía tener más cerebro que su hermano menor.

- Ah, buenos días, Menma-kun. Sasuke-kun, el desayuno ya está.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes. Así que Kakashi también lo sabía. Él había sido el único tonto. A Menma, sin embargo, se le hizo bizarro ver a Kakashi con un delantal verde, que llevaba varios pesos incorporados. Encima estaba firmado con "Para mi gran rival, de la sublime bestia...". Menma no pudo seguir leyendo, pues Kakashi depositó el desayunó en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué este tío nos llama y siempre nos hace esperar? ¡Qué rabia! ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos? ¡No me he podido arreglar el pelo! -chilló furiosa Sakura- ¡Y encima ahora Sasuke vive con él y nunca aparece hasta que él aparece!

- Tranquílizate -le dijo Naruto-. Admite que cualquiera de los dos, haríamos lo mismo que Sasuke -Sakura se sonrojó e intentó protestar- y si te molesta el pelo, cortátelo pronto, pero mientras te puedo hacer una trenza. Mi hermana me enseñó.

- No me voy a cortar el pelo. Me gusta largo -gruñó la de pelo rosa.

- ¿Te gusta largo o a Sasuke le gusta el pelo largo?

Sakura no respondió y Naruto comenzó a trenzar el largo pelo de la chica.

Cuando Kakashi y Sasuke aparecieron, ninguno de los dos recibieron gritos por su tardanza ni regaños. Sakura se había quedado dormida apoyada en un árbol al igual que Naruto, que a diferencia de ésta, él tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica.

Cuando los despertaron, Kakashi anunció:

- Os he nominado al examen Chūnnin. Es cosa vuestra si lo hacéis o no -Naruto se enganchó a Kakashi y a "adorarlo"-. Los que quieran hacerlo, que firmen los formularios, y que vayan a la clase número 301, de la academia a las 3PM dentro de seis días a partir de hoy.

Naruko acompañó a Kizoku a su campo de entrenamiento. El mundo es un pañuelo. Lo que Fēng Fēng no les terminó de decir es que harían una excepción y su equipo estaría formado por dos ninjas de la Hoja -Naruko y Menma- y un ninja de otra villa -Kizoku-, pues dicho ninja venía con un equipo y sólo había sobrevivido él. Era la primera vez que un equipo estaría integrado por dos naciones.

También era la enésima vez que confundían a Kizoku con un chico a causa de su nombre antes de verla. Parecía que estaba destinado a ello.

Naruko la observó, fijándose en sus rasgos.

Era alta y delgada. Poseía un andar felino, que hacía que las miradas recayesen en ella. Sus ojos eran grandes, color miel... También le recordaban a un gato, sin saber por qué. Tenía una cara ovalada, nada fuera de lo común. Nariz recta. Cicatriz en los labios. Caninos llamativos. Demasiado grandes.

Su pelo era casi del mismo tono que sus ojos. Tenía flequillo recto liso y el resto del pelo enmarañado, con algunas hojas en él. Lo llevaba corto por las orejas, al ser rizado. Una de las cosas más llamativas era su pelo. Tenía dos cuernecillos triangulares a cada lado levantados. Si Naruko le hubiese echado imaginación, lo hubiese asemejado con dos pequeñas orejas de gatos. Al salir del hostal, Kizoku se puso un gorro, haciendo que su pelo se aplastase.

Era alguien de quien no te olvidarías, aunque intentase pasar desapercibida. Y era lo que trataba de hacer. Hubiera sido más fácil con Nō y Shinzō... Rezó una oración por sus primos, los pequeños gemelos... No merecían haber sufrido eso.

Kizoku giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fija de Naruko en ella.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras?

La pelirroja negó y siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron, había un chico pelinegro, esperándolas, parecía.

- Vaya... Parece que la realeza siempre necesita llegar tarde. ¿Me presentas a tu amiguita, Naruko-hime? ¿O es tu nueva escolta para que te salve el pellejo?

Naruko lo ignoró, pero la kunoichi de la Villa Oculta de la Cortina no la imitó.

- Yo no soy la escolta de nadie, guaperas. Y sólo le salvo el pellejo a mis amigos, familia y la gente que lo merece... Pero, claro... Tú con esos modales, ¿qué amigos vas a tener? Te quedarás solo y sólo tendrás a tu familia y encima luego la alejarás, como el idiota que eres. Y llegará un punto en que nada volverá a ser como antes -Kizoku no se dio cuenta de la tensión que rodeó a los hermanos ante lo último.

Llegó Fēng Fēng y les explicó lo del examen Chūnnin. Luego añadió:

- Viendo vuestro pésimo comportamiento, me niego a instruir a ninguno de los lerdos que tengo delante. Naruko, sigues enfadada con tu hermano -Kizoku se sorprendió al ver que eran hermanos-. Menma, eres un orgulloso y no sabes disculparte. Kizoku... Acabas de conocer a Menma y ya tienes prejuicios contra él. En otra situación, aprovecharíamos para entrenar en equipo al máximo, pero así no vale la pena. Me voy. Llamadme cuando consegáis un cerebro.

- Los exámenes Chūnnin son en seis días. Apañárosla como podáis. No me hago responsable.

**La verdad es que me ha quedado un poco extenso el capítulo (aithussa suelta risita nerviosa)... ¡5431 palabras sin nota de autor! La verdad es que el domingo lo iba a publicar y pasaba las tres mil palabras y pico... Pero luego esta semana fui escribiendo poquito a poquito hasta que le fui añadiendo y lo terminé aquí. En el capítulo siguiente ya sí que son los exámenes chuunnin.**

** Vale y varias cosas que cambian de la historia original.**

** 1. El nombre del puente. Pasa a ser "El Gran Puente del Equipo 7".**

** 2. Sasuke no se enfrentó a Haku, por lo que NO tiene el sharingan AÚN. O eso es lo que hace creer a la gente. Recordad que ahora lo cuida Kakashi, así que éste lo ayudará y blah blah blah. Básicamente, que tendrá el sharingan antes de los exámenes, pero no se ha enfrentado a Haku.**

** 3. (Cosa importante que aclarar) Naruto quiere a Sakura como una amiga.**

** 4. Gracias a parte del entrenamiento de Feng Feng, Naruto no deja que Sasuke sea el único en hacerse el héroe.**

** 5. La discreción no va con Naruko. Y la pelea Menma vs Naruko durará... El enfado de Feng Feng, durará la misma cantidad de tiempo que ellos duren enfurruñados.**

** 6. Gracias a Tenten, Naruko mejorará de forma increíble...**

** 7. Kizoku. Una vez, creo que me pidieron un personaje OC. Lo tenía pensado de hace tiempo y este es. Villa inventada. La verdad es que es bastante patético. No sabía qué poner y me puse a mirar por la habitación y estaba en el salón. El salón tiene unas ventanas grandes con cortinas... Y ale. Villa Oculta de la Cortina. (No me peguen) Por cierto, el nombre supuestamente debería significar "nobleza" (pero no de ser noble de corazón y bla bla bla) sino de aristocracia y todo eso... Al menos eso es lo que buscaba. Y no sé si es un nombre masculino, pero en la historia tenía que serlo.**

** 8. Menma tendrá que convivir con Kakashi y Sasuke-baka indefinidamente.**

** Lo siento. Capítulo extenso, nota extensa. Espero que os haya gustado. No voy a poder actualizar pronto porque tengo diez exámenes pronto y buff... LJHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLAJFHSDIHQOIWEUF (aithussa se vuelve loca). Dejad reviews, please ;) Sayonara! Cuando actualice, puede que después del 17 de diciembre, os aseguro que será un capítulo tan largo como éste.**

** Los reviews los respondo por PM para no alargar esto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En esos días anteriores a los exámenes, Kizoku y Naruko entrenaron juntas hasta el extenuamiento. Consiguieron coordinarse a la perfección, lo que les hizo sonreír a las dos novatas. Naruko había podido observar que su nueva compañera era un asco para el ninjutsu y el genjutsu. Tanto como Rock Lee. El taijutsu era bueno, pero no demasiado, pues Naruko la mejoraba. La pelirroja se preguntaba si su compañera tenía algún punto fuerte, aparte de ése.

Kizoku le contó que era la primera vez que su villa se presentaba a esos exámenes. Y no porque fuera reciente, como la Villa del Sonido, sino porque había muy pocos ninjas allí. Para graduarse había que superar una pruebas de todo tipo: lógica, teoría, supervivencia, kenjutsu, puntería, fuerza, agilidad, flexibilidad, rapidez... Y demás.

Naruko no le preguntó que si no le examinaban de Ninjutsu.

Además, según Kizoku, su villa recibía pocas misiones, lo que hacía que hubiese pocos ninjas y que la mayoría tuviese un segundo oficio. El que fuese fuerte podías tener por seguro que si recibía pocas misiones se metería a herrero y el más veloz a mensajero...

Aparte de eso, Naruko no recibió más información de la Villa Oculta de la Cortina. No conocía su ubicación. Parecía que estaba oculta detrás de un velo, pues aunque existía desde antes de los tiempos de Rikudō Sennin muy pocos pergaminos la mencionaban. Y sólo los de la propia aldea conocían su situación.

- Si algún día, a mi idiota hermano se le pasa el enfado y vuelvo a casa, te dejaré una cama para ti... Oye, ¿alguna vez podré visitar tu aldea? -una de las tantas conversaciones en que Naruko le preguntaba sobre su pueblo a la otra.

- Cuando terminen los exámenes, te llevaré si quieres... Espero que mi tía no se enfade...

- ¿Por qué se iba a enfadar? ¿No te deja traer amigas a casa? No te preocupes, puedo dormir en un hotel... Tengo bastantes ahorros -Naruko le sonrió.

- No es eso -Kizoku sonrió aún más y añadió-: El último visitante que llegó a la aldea fue hace ochenta años... Creo. Mi bisabuela le disparó tres flechas al corazón y lo mató al instante. Luego, cuando lo investigaron, averiguaron que era un tío para una alianza con la Arena. Quemaron el cuerpo y los documentos y borraron todo rastro que había dejado para que sus compañeros no lo siguiesen. Mi tía se parece a ella en carácter. Eso es lo que dicen en el pueblo -Kizoku se encogió de hombros.

Naruko pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida. Cuando salió de su estupor, propuso continuar con el entrenamiento y Kizoku la siguió.

Menma suspiró de aburrimiento tumbado en un árbol. No quería entrenar solo y sus opciones se habían ido. Naruto, Naruko y su propia sensei estaban en su contra. Bueno, Naruto era neutro, lo que significaba que estaba en su contra.

A lo lejos vio una figura de verde acompañada de otra con una camiseta rosa y pantalones azules oscuros. En un matorral, había otro hombre TAMBIÉN -Menma se preguntó si sería un pervertido acosador- haciéndoles fotos escondido, mientras el chico gritaba:

- ¡Tenten, avivemos las llamas de nuestro joven amor! ¡Hagamos una carrera! ¡Quien gane recibirá un beso del otro!

Menma no lo oyó, pero la chica le preguntó que si ganaba podría rechazar el beso. El chico cejotas respondió que sí, algo extrañado, y la chica echó a correr.

- No sé qué maldita apuesta ha hecho Tenten para tener que aguantar una cita "romántica" con Lee, pero creo que es la última vez que apuesta algo.

Menma había estado tan ensimismado con la escena, que no había visto llegar al cuarto integrante del Equipo Gai: Hyūga Neji.

- Por lo que veo tú también te quedaste sin entrenamiento hoy -comentó Menma.

- A no ser que cierto Uzumaki quiera entrenar, parece que sí.

Y así fue como Neji y Menma comenzaron una extraña rutina en la que por las tardes se veían y practicaban entre ellos. Los dos eran geniales y muchas veces quedaba en un empate, porque ambos se tenían que reprimir para no usar técnicas demasiado peligrosas.

El día del esperado examen el equipo de Kakashi y Fēng Fēng se presentaron juntos. Naruko le había presentado a Naruto Kizoku y Naruto había presentado a la chica ante todo su grupo. Kizoku ese día llevaba un gorro negro en el pelo y una ballesta.

- No sabía que tuvieras una -le dijo Naruko en tono acusatorio.

- No quería emplearla hasta el examen -Kizoku se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Bien, allá vamos, 'ttebayo! Um... ¿Qué sala era?

- Mira que eres dobe...

Llegaron a la puerta y se encontraron con una escena bastante... Humillante. Rock Lee estaba recibiendo una paliza de unos mayores por ser su primer año. Se burlaban de él y él no se defendía. Era patético.

- Te presentas al examen de chūnnin pero ni siquiera puedes superarnos a nosotros -se burló uno de ellos. Sasuke activó el Sharingan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y vio que estaban transformados. Eran examinadores. Lo desactivó y miró a su alrededor. Nadie se había fijado-. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ahora antes de sufrir algún daño?

- Porque tal vez tenga cerebro y no quiera presumir de sus habilidades delante de tantos rivales, imbécil. Ahora déjanos pasar -intervino Kizoku.

Los dos examinadores la miraron, fijándose en el protector que llevaba en el brazo, antes de que una sonrisa socarrona se posara en sus labios.

- Oh... Veo que tenemos el honor de ver a la primera visitante de la Cortina. Y la única -risa estúpida-. ¿Dime tan malo era tu equipo que no sobrevivió en el camino?

Kizoku rechinó los dientes y cerró los puños.

- Muy bonito. Ya os pelearéis después del examen. Ahora apartaos y dejadme pasar -ordenó Uchiha con su prepotencia habitual-. Y anulad la técnica ilusoria porque ya la hemos descubierto. Vamos a la tercera planta.

- Bueno, bueno...

- Así que habéis visto la técnica ilusoria...

Ahí todo continuó con normalidad. Sasuke le concedió el turno a Sakura, quien aclaró que se hallaban en la segunda planta. Naruto lo afirmó también y Menma, Naruko y Kizoku permanecieron como silenciosos espectadores.

- Vaya, qué listos sois... A ver como reaccionáis... ¡A ESTO!

Sasuke y el examinador transformado fueron a pelear pero Lee lo impidió, declarándole más tarde su amor a Sakura y dejando a Tenten en el cielo. _¡Ya no más citas! _pensaba la de los moñitos en su mundo feliz.

Neji se acercó a Sasuke mientras.

- Eh, tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Según las normas de educación, tienes que presentarte antes de dar el nombre.

- Eres un principiante, ¿no?

Kizoku dejó de hacerles caso y tiró de Menma y Naruko para dirigirse a la segunda planta. Poco después, Sakura hizo lo mismo con Naruto y Sasuke. Un instante más tarde, el grupo de Gai, salvo Lee que fue a enfrentarse a Sasuke, los siguieron.

Entraron a la sala y Kizoku contuvo la respiración un segundo. Comenzó a hacer anotaciones mentales de los participantes de cada villa. Definitivamente, la Hoja era la que más candidatos presentaba junto con la Arena que le seguía cerca...

Naruko le presentó a algunos de sus compañeros de academia y más tarde llegaron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. La de pelo castaño se preguntó el motivo de su retraso.

- Guau... -soltó Naruto, asombrado ante la cantidad de gente reunida.

- ¿Qué es esto...? -Sakura parecía asustada- Hay tanta gente... -y así era. Además todos parecían tipos duros, vestidos con colores grises, marrones y negros y alguna que otra cicatriz adornando- ¿Todos van a hacer el examen?

- ¡Sasuke-kun, llegas tarde! -Ino se abalanzó sobre su presa y la abrazó- He estado esperándote desde que oí que hoy podría verte de nuevo tras tanto tiempo... -el chico no parecía muy feliz.

- Aléjate de Sasuke, ¡Ino-cerda!

- ¿Suele ocurrir a menudo? -le preguntó Kizoku en voz baja a Naruko. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, añadiendo un "Por desgracia". Las otras dos chicas continuaron peleando y se acercaron dos gennin que Kizoku reconoció como Shikamaru y Chōji de las presentaciones.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vosotros también vais a hacer este examen? Pero claro, si se presentaba el grupo de Menma, Naruko y... -el de la coleta se quedó mirando a Kizoku fijamente, pues se le había olvidado el nombre.

- Kizoku -le recordó amablemente la chica.

- Demasiado problemático acordarse...

- ¡Anda! ¡Si es el trío de idiotas! -los "saludó" Naruto.

- Deja de llamarnos así. Eres una molestia -le respondió el del clan Nara.

- ¡Mira, Kizoku! ¡Te presentaré a la gente! -a la de pelo castaño no le dio tiempo para contestarle a Naruto diciéndole que ya se había encargado su hermana porque el rubio comenzó a hablar rápido y a señalarlos-: Nara Shikamaru. Siempre se queja de todo y es un vago. Un quejica idiota -Naruto paso a Chōji-. Akimichi Chōji. Siempre está comiendo algo. Es un gordo idiota que sólo sabe comer -eso último lo dijo en voz muy bajita, para que no lo oyese-. Yamanaka Ino. Siempre está peleando con Sakura. Es la rival de Sakura y una fan de Sasuke.

- Naruto, ya me los había presentado tu hermana -aclaró la kunoichi de la Cortina.

- Ah, bueno... ¡Así te los aprendes mejor! ¡Dattebayo!

- ¡Yeah! Ya os encontré -se acercó un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas, un abrigo y un perro en la cabeza-. Ya veo que estamos todos aquí...

Una chica de pelo negro azulado que venía a su lado detrás, los saludó tímidamente:

- Hola... -tenía los mismos ojos perla que el chico de antes.

Naruto la miró y ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

- ¡Pero si es Hinata-chan! -el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos... -cuando fue a separarse de ella, el rubio se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado- La he debido abrazar demasiado fuerte, 'ttebayo...

- Ah, ella es Hyūga Hinata -la presentó Naruko.

- Sí, es una chica un poco rara. Siempre mira hacia otro lado cuando la miro... Una chica tímida que habla poco, creo yo... -comentó Naruto, mientras veían cómo Sakura e Ino dejaban su rivalidad para encargarse de ella. En unos minutos, se despertó y se volvió a sonrojar- ¿Estás bien, Hinata? ¿Tienes fiebre?

- A no ser que sea fiebre de amor -se burló Kizoku por lo bajini. Hinata oyó el comentario y se sonrojó aún más.

- N-no... Y-yo e-esto-oy bi-ien... Gra-aci-ias por pre-eocupa-arte, N-Naruto-kun...

- ¿Naruto, no me vas a presentar a la chica nueva? -el tono de superioridad que había en la voz del chico perro se oía a kilómetros.

- Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru -intervino con simpleza Menma por primera vez en ese día.

- No me preguntes cuál de los dos es el perro porque no te lo sabría decir -continuó Naruko.

- ¡Es aún más molesto que yo! Quien quiera que sea el humano lleva siempre a su perro con él y actúa como si fuera el jefe.

- Un tío muy molesto -cuatro voces al unísono: los trillizos y Shikamaru.

- ¡Eh! ¿Tú también, Shikamaru?

Ahí comenzó una discusión en la que eran los trillizos contra Kiba y Shikamaru miraba las nubes. Kizoku se acercó al último miembro del equipo Ocho.

- Y tú, ¿quién eres?

- Aburame Shino. "Uhmm... No lo conozco muy bien" es lo que diría Naruto, por si te interesa -su voz era suave, baja y calmada.

- Ya veo, así que los once novatos Gennins de este año van a hacer el examen... Junto con una extranjera -Shikamaru miró a Kizoku, quien se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Hasta donde crees que podemos llegar, Sasuke-kun? -Akamaru o Kiba habló. Gracias a las excelentes presentaciones de los trillizos no le había quedado en claro el nombre.

- Pareces muy confiado, Akamaru -contestó Sasuke.

Kizoku miró al Uchiha. Parecía una persona seria de "no bromas". Así que se fiaría de él. El humano era Akamaru y el otro Kiba.

- ¡Que yo soy Kiba! ¡No les sigas el juego a los tres tontos sólo porque hay una extranjera que no me conoce! -Ahora seguramente el que bromeaba era Akamaru. Qué rara era la gente de este pueblo.

Kizoku se acercó a Kiba, le tapó la nariz, haciendo que éste tuviese que abrir la boca para respirar. La chica le olió el aliento. Luego cogió al perro y le olió el aliento también.

- Definitivamente... ¡Tú eres Akamaru! -Kizoku señaló a Kiba- ¡Tú tienes más aliento de perro!

El grupo estalló en risas, salvo Chōji -que se atragantó al intentar reír y comer a la vez-, Shikamaru -para el cual reírse era demasiado problemático-, Shino -que era neutro- e Hinata -demasiado tímida-.

- Pues no sé ni quién habla, la chica nueva extranjera que huele a gato salvaje -refunfuñó Kiba, pero nadie lo oyó.

En ese momento se acercó un chico de pelo plateado con gafas redondas.

- ¡Eh vosotros! Deberíais tranquilizaros un poco -se paró ante ellos y les brindó una cálida sonrisa-. Así que vosotros sois los doce novatos que acaban de graduarse de la academia, ¿verdad?

- Yo me gradué hace seis años -contestó Kizoku-, pero si te refieres a sí es la primera vez que me presento, sí lo es.

- Bueno, supongo que las cosas funcionan de otra forma en tu villa -sonrisa amable-, pero déjame darles un consejo a los verdaderos novatos -Kizoku se encogió de hombros-. Estáis perdiendo el tiempo con esas caras bonitas. Esto no es un viaje de estudios.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decirnos eso? -le chilló Ino.

- Soy Yakushi Kabuto. Mira a tu alrededor... -todos los que se presentaban al examen, tenían las caras vueltas hacia los novatos, con poses duras de malotes- Ésos detrás de ti son de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Tienen mal temperamento. Todos están nerviosos porque falta poco para el examen. Os aviso que no os metáis con ellos. Supongo que no puedo ayudaros ya que sois sólo novatos que no sabéis nada.

- No, no puedes ayudarnos. Ahora lárgate -a Kizoku le estaba causando mala espina ya.

- No sabía que la gente de la Cortina fuese tan... amable -ironía encendida- ¿Es la naturaleza de tu villa o sólo estás así por la muerte de tus primos?

Kizoku se dio la vuelta. Permaneció unos minutos quieta y se tapó la cara al girar rápidamente y lanzarle una saeta con la ballesta a Kabuto que fue a acertar a su boca, si no fuese porque ella misma lo impidió, atrapándola en el último instante.

- Más vale que mantengas esa boca cerrada para que no me obligues a cerrártela... Y no será con un beso -Kabuto fue el único que se dio cuenta de los rasgos cambiados de la chica, ahora aún más felinos y menos humanos. En un instante, su apariencia volvió a la normalidad y Kizoku se alejó del grupo, mezclándose con los gennins de otras aldeas, tomando nota del recuento.

Kabuto continuó haciéndose buenas migas con los novatos, pero cuando Naruko le pidió información sobre la Villa Oculta de la Cortina y sobre Kizoku, después de que Sasuke preguntase sobre Lee y Gaara.

Kizoku le estaba preguntando a una ninja rubia de la Arena a qué hora comenzaría el examen, cuando pegó un bote al oír:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡No voy a perder ante ninguno de vosotros! ¡¿Lo habéis entendido?!

- Ése es el chico con que nos encontramos hace un rato -mencionó un shinobi de la Arena cercano a ella.

- Los perros débiles ladran más a menudo -respondió la chica rubia.

Kizoku frunció el ceño.

- Si es tan fuerte como su hermana, tenéis una paliza asegurada -y con toda su dignidad se largó.

En otro lugar de la sala...

- Naruto parece idiota... -la chica de los moños observó al rubio fijamente desde la distancia.

- Parece que está de buen humor... -(¡milagro!) Hyūga Piedra Neji habló.

- Le quema la pasión...

Neji miró a su compañero de verde fijamente.

- Quizá no lo derrotaste suficientemente fuerte, Lee.

En unos minutos, los de la Villa del Sonido quisieron impresionar e hicieron un numerito. Los novatos se quedaron impresionados y llegó el examinador, poniendo orden, junto con un grupo de vigilantes.

- Lamento haberos hecho esperar. Soy el examinador del primer test del examen para Chūnnin, Morino Ibiki. Vosotros tres, de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, no creáis que podéis hacer todo lo que queráis antes del examen. ¿Queréis que os suspendamos ya?

- Lo siento. Me he excitado porque es mi primer examen...

- Es un buen momento para decir esto. No está permitido... -Menma lo observó atentamente. Ese hombre era interesante. Morino Ibiki. Si no se equivocaba, recordaba que dicho hombre trabajaba en el Departamento de Tortura Psicológica o algo así... Era un genio.

Poco después, ler ordenó entregar el formulario, recibiendo un sitio para sentarse. Examen escrito. Menma miró a su hermana y le sonrió con suficiencia, mientras Naruto gritaba. Naruko frunció el ceño, pero luego le sacó la lengua.

- El Primer Examen tiene unas normas muy importantes...

Tras recibir los folios con las preguntas, Naruko comenzó a leer rápidamente. Sí, Menma tenía razón en burlarse. Las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles para ella. Lo que no sabía Naruko, es que Menma, justo al lado del tipo que estaba detrás de ella estaba en las mismas. Sólo Sakura y Kizoku pudieron resolver el examen con facilidad.

_No me queda otra opción que copiar_ suspiró la pelirroja_ Pero ¿cómo? _Miró hacia los examinadores que estaban en ambos lados de la habitación y se mordió los labios nerviosa... Y frustrada.

En ese momento, recordó que llevaba la guadaña atada a la espalda. Sus hojas estaban limpias, como un espejo... Naruko se removió en su asiento, moviendo un poco la guadaña. La chica estuvo media hora desplazando la guadaña de forma discreta, haciendo que las respuestas se reflejasen en la hoja del arma. En ese instante, la pre-adolescente las copiaba y comenzaba de nuevo.

Menma, que se había dado cuenta de la táctica de su hermana, aprovechó su posición, en la fila detrás a la suya para copiar también las respuestas.

Sasuke usó su sharingan; Gaara utilizó la técnica del Tercer ojo; Hinata y Neji emplearon su ojo blanco; los del Sonido hicieron uso de su oído; Kankurō empleó a su marioneta y le pasó una chuleta a Temari; Shino mandó a sus insectos a por la información, Akamaru le dictaba las soluciones a Kiba por medio de ladridos; Tenten se ayudó de su manejo de las armas y un espejo del techo para pasarle las respuestas a su compañero de equipo: Lee; Ino hizo la técnica del traspaso mental y memorizó las respuestas antes de volver a su cuerpo, escribirlas y pasárselas a sus compañeros... Y así, la mayoría de los novatos consiguieron las respuestas a las nueve primeras preguntas. Sin incluir a Naruto.

Algunos gennins fueron sacados de la sala por copiar, pero muy pocos les prestaron atención.

Cuando Ibiki fue a dar la última pregunta y los estaba torturando psicológicamente, haciendo que la gente huyese con el rabo entre las piernas, Naruto levantó la mano al igual que Naruko. Los dos hermanos estaban ahora en la misma posición:

- ¡Que te jodan! ¡No pienso huir! ¡Haré ese problema! ¡Aunque deba ser un gennin siempre, llegaré a ser Hokage con mis hermanos! ¡Dattebayo! / ¡Dattebane! ¡No me das miedo! -Naruko y Naruto se sentaron, cruzándose de brazos.

Menma se levantó. Miró a Ibiki a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada, retándole.

- Por muy experto en tortura y psicología humana que seas, no encontrarás mis debilidades. No me has hecho dudar un solo instante y presentaré mi examen, al igual que mis hermanos, aunque quede mi vida entera como gennin.

Ibiki le sostuvo la mirada, antes de volver a dirigir su vista al resto de la clase. Menma se sentó.

- Preguntaré una vez más. Esta es una elección que repercutirá mucho en vuestras vidas. Si queréis dejarlo, ahora es el momento.

- No voy a retirar mis palabras -aunque no lo quisieran, los tres Uzumakis estaban más sincronizados de lo deseado-. ¡Este es mi camino del ninja! -añadió Naruto. Naruko se balanceó en su asiento mientras decía:- Sólo sé mirar hacia delante, nadie me enseñó a darme la vuelta -Menma, en cambio, con tono serio, aclaró-: No soy ningún cobarde.

Sin darse cuenta, con sus palabras, los trillizos habían animado al resto que se presentaba al examen. En la mayoría de los rostros se fue formando una sonrisa de valentía e imitaron al trío Uzumaki. Ellos permanecerían allí.

_Interesantes_ Ibiki los miraba fijamente_ Han eliminado la incertidumbre de los demás._ _81 estudiantes... Más de los que esperaba. No tiene sentido esperar más. _Ibiki miró a los vigilantes, que asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buena elección -comenzó a hablar-. Para el primer examen, todos vosotros... ¡Aprobáis!

Muchos suspiraron de alivio, pero Kizoku sólo pudo sentir su corazón latir más lentamente, mientras oía -no escuchaba- al examinador explicar la prueba. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio de madera y cerró los ojos.

A duras penas oía a Naruto chillando como colegiala mientras Naruko le regañaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Cuando sus párpados se cerraron del sueño, algo rompió un cristal y Kizoku se incorporó rápidamente en su asiento. Se restregó la mano por los ojos y se encontró con un telón.

Salió la siguiente examinadora, hablando e intentando meter miedo con que sólo aprobarían como mucho la mitad, y a la chica de la Cortina se le escapó un:

- Por Kami-sama, que alguien me salve de ver entradas en escena tan patéticas.

No ayudó mucho que estuviese sentada en primera fila, junto a un cuarentón haciendo el examen. Cinco vigilantes se tuvieron que abalanzar sobre la examinadora para que ésta no descuartizara a la alumna -pues obviamente, la había oído-. Ibiki tenía una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

Por si fuera poco, Naruto le chilló desde unas filas más atrás:

- ¡KIZOOOOOKU! ¡NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS CON LA EXAMINADORA! ¡HE OÍDO QUE LA GENTE ES MUY PARCIAL EN LOS EXÁMENES!

Y luego Naruko:

- ¡NARUUUUUUUUUUUTO! ¡BUUUURRO! ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN CHILLANDO?! ¡MENOS MAL QUE EL TÍO ÉSE YA NOS HA APROBADO!

El "tío ése" miró a Naruko fijamente con una ceja alzada, mientras Naruto y Naruko continuaban su conversación. Los vigilantes luchaban por contener una carcajada.

Discretamente, Menma se subió en la mesa y le quitó la guadaña a Naruko. Ésta, distraída como estaba, siguió hablando con su hermano menor. Cuando se la quitó, posó la hoja en su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído:

- O te callas o te callas.

Naruko le hizo caso inmediatamente, recibiendo de vuelta su guadaña. Con Naruto simplemente Menma le lanzó un preparado de ramen instantáneo.

- ¡Eh! ¡No tengo agua para calentarlo ni...! -comenzó a protestar el rubio.

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Cierra el pico.

Y ante el horror de todos, Naruto se comió el ramen directamente del envase, sin prepararlo... Y sin palillos.

Anko volvió la vista a la chiquilla que se había atrevido a insultarla. Debía ser extranjera, pues no le sonaba su rostro... Se fijó en el protector de su brazo y, al ver un rectángulo -que pretendía ser una cortina o bandera- ondeando, dijo:

- Oh, vaya... Pero si eres la de la Cortina... ¿Ése es el protector de tu villa? Porque más parece un... -Anko se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que opinó:- No sé ni siquiera lo que parece, no tiene forma de nada...

- Bueno, gracias. Así le podré decir a mi tía que se deshaga de todos los protectores... Mi villa nunca había tenido un símbolo hasta que vimos la necesidad de uno para presentarnos al examen... Los diseñó mi tía, la denominada "Akarusa" de nuestra aldea...

- ¡Me importa un dango frito la luminosidad de tu tía!

Kizoku perdió la sensatez que la acompañaba desde la muerte de sus primos y se abalanzó sobre la examinadora:

- ¡Al igual que yo no insulto a tu Hokage, respeta tú a la mayor figura de mi pueblo!

Menma se movió rápidamente, separándolas a las dos.

- ¡Dejad ya de comportaros como niñas! ¡Y tú! -señaló a Anko- ¡¿no tienes un examen que hacernos?!

- ¡Ah, sí! Es verdad... -Anko soltó una risita nerviosa- ¡Seguidme! -exclamó mientras alzaba un puño al aire.

- Se supone que es en equipo, enano... Y si nos dividimos... ¿quién va a llevar el rollo? -discutió Kizoku. Naruko decidió no intervenir en la pelea.

- Se supone que aquí dentro no hay normas -la imitó él-. Y, obviamente, el rollo lo llevo yo.

- ¡Si tú la palmas -Naruko se estremeció ante la crudeza del tono de su compañera-, nosotras no pasamos el examen! ¡Y el rollo estará más seguro con nosotras! ¡Somos dos, tú uno! ¡Dos! -se señaló a ella misma y a Naruko- ¡Uno! -señaló a Menma. Repitió la acción varias veces, como si pensase que Menma era lerdo. Lo cual probablemente fuese cierto.

Menma se hartó y le gritó:

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Jan-ken-pon!

Naruko se quedó con la boca abierta mirando como Kizoku y Menma jugaban a piedra, papel o tijera en el Bosque de la Muerte.

- ¡Saisho wa gū, jan-ken-pon! -exclamaron a la vez.

- ¡Katta! (gané) -chilló Kizoku, mientras cortaba el aire con su mano derecha en forma de tijeras. Menma había sacado papel.

- Nos vemos en la torre en un par de días. No tardéis. No soy un niñero -masculló Menma, antes de largarse saltando ramas de árboles, afectado por su derrota.

- Nunca había perdido -lo intentó justificar su hermana.

- Nunca había ganado -sonrió Kizoku-. Todos tenemos una primera vez.

Cuando no vio a Menma, Kizoku hizo varios sellos y estampó la mano en el suelo. En una nube de humo, apareció un gato montés que le llegaba a Naruko un poco por encima de las rodillas. Éste le dirigió una mala mirada a la pelirroja de las dos coletas y miró a Kizoku.

- ¿Podrías llevar esto al Bosque Albino y guardarlo hasta que te invoque de nuevo? ¿Por favor? -su tono sonaba a súplica.

- Luego me deberrrrrrrrrrrrráaaaaaaaaas vaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrias sarrrrrrrrrrrrdiiiiiiiinas -aceptó el gato montés mientras tomaba el pergamino en su boca y desaparecía de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está el Bosque Albino? -indagó Naruko.

Kizoku cometió el peor error de su vida. Darle un poquito de información. Naruko en los siguienes minutos se convirtió en una máquina de preguntas.

- Es donde viven todos los gatos monteses mientras no son invocados. Completé allí parte de mi entrenamiento. Lo único malo es la comida...

- ¿Todos en tu villa hacéis ese entrenamiento? ¿Y tenéis la invocación de los gatos monteses?

- No, sólo parte de mi familia. Y sólo podemos llamar a los gatos en caso de que estemos fuera de la Villa o en un caso de extrema urgencia. Pero, a veces, preferirías morir que llamarlos dentro de la Aldea.

- ¿Qué parte no la hace? ¿Y por qué...?

- Sólo hacemos dicho entrenamiento y tenemos la invocación los benjamines de mi familia. Se emplea la invocación en tan raros casos porque la gente del pueblo no sabe que la tenemos.

- ¿Así que tienes hermanos mayores? ¿Y por qué no lo sabe el pueblo?

- No. Porque no se lo dejamos saber -Kizoku estaba llegando a su límite.

- Entonces, ¿cómo?

- Al ser hija única soy primogénita, benjamina y la mediana a la vez -Kizoku suspiró-. Y ahora vamos a por el pergamino del cielo.

Menma suspiró de alivio. Le había salvado la vida a unos idiotas y había conseguido el rollo. No podía estar más feliz. Ahora a la torre.

Después de tres días escondiéndose de adversarios demasiado fuertes -Menma no era un suicida para enfrentarse en un uno contra tres-, encontró a unos gennins que no sabían que hacer y habían decidido abrir el rollo. Para su bien, él intervino en ese momento, robándoselo y desapareciendo rápidamente.

Le dolía la espalda y apenas dormía, pero eso era lo de menos. Se alimentaba de algunas bayas e hierbas y bebía agua del río...

- ¡Bu! -detrás de él apareció una sonriente Kizoku- ¡Tenemos el pergamino! ¡Se lo quitamos a unos idiotas de la Niebla! ¡Parecía que ya le hubieran dado una paliza antes o que estuvieran borrachos! ¡Naruko les quitó el pergamino incorrecto a otros de la Hierba! ¿Puede ser? ¡Bah! ¡Da igual! No me acuerdo de la villa! -la chica estaba hiperactiva.

Menma sonrió y se dirigió con sus compañeras de equipo a la torre. Cuando estaban a unos metros de ella, el chico hizo una pequeña hoguera y quemó su pergamino del Cielo. Aún sonriendo, el chico tomó a cada chica de una mano y abrió la puerta de una patada.

- Debo deciros que estoy orgulloso de vosotros -habló Iruka-. Habéis sido los segundos en aparecer, creo que los primeros han sido un grupo de la Arena... Pero, pese a todo... ¡Habéis aprobado el segundo examen! -Iruka miró a Naruko y Menma con orgullo- Me alegro de haberos tenido como estudiantes...

Luego el chūnnin comenzó a extenderse, explicando lo que habría pasado si abriesen los rollos durante el examen, lo que simbolizaban los rollos y blah blah blah. Naruko y Kizoku reprimieron un par de bostezos.

Finalmente dijo:

- ...Nunca olvidéis este principio del chūnnin e id al siguiente etapa. Eso es todo lo que creo que debo deciros... -sonrisa amable-. Pero... tened cuidado en el Tercer Examen. Sobre todo tú, Naruko -la pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo miró. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella era la más débil?- No porque crea que seas la más débil, sino por todo lo contrario.

Naruko le sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

- Aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mí, Iruka-sensei, pero hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña. Ahora soy una kunoichi -le susurró al oído-. Aparte de que, cuando apruebe ese examen, me invitarás a ramen, como buen chico guapo que eres -esto último lo dijo más alto y le lanzó un guiño a su antiguo profesor. Tras lo cual, soltó una carcajada.

Iruka los instó a que esperasen allí, mientras acababa la prueba para los otros estudiantes. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue algo de parte de Naruko que lo dejó helado:

- Cuando complete mi examen de Chūnnin y apruebe, tendré a un montón de chicos guapos detrás de mí que querrán invitarme a ramen. ¡Dattebane!

Ni loco permitiría eso. Naruko era demasiado joven para novios. La mantendría casta y pura todo el tiempo que pudiese, aunque eso implicase que todos sus gastos fueran a pagar ramen. Ya que Naruko no tenía padre, Iruka sería su reemplazo.

- Antes que nada, felicidades por aprobar el Segundo Examen -empezó a decir el Hokage.

- Uy, uy... Eso significa que se va a enrollar mucho -le comentó Kizoku a Naruko en voz baja-. Mi tía hace igual. Siempre que empieza con "antes que nada", nosotros tenemos que prepararnos varios cafés para no dormirnos.

- Seguro que es un rasgo de las figuras importantes -concordó Naruko-. El arte de hacer discursos... Aghh... Espero que no me pase eso a mí cuando sea Hokage, con Menma y Naruto...

El Hokage interrumpió su discurso y miró a las dos chicas que susurraban sin parar en segunda fila.

- Señorita Kāten, Señorita Uzumaki... Sé que mi charla las aburre y prefieren discutir sobre de si todos los altos cargos suelen enrollarse mucho, como dicen los jóvenes de hoy en día... Pero creo que es mi deber informarles de que deben hacer unas pruebas preliminares para el tercer examen debido al alto número de participantes.

Las dos chicas abrieron la boca al máximo.

- ¡¿Cómo puede decir alto número de participantes?! ¡Si nuestro equipo consiguió un rollo por persona justo para evitar eso! -le chilló Kizoku.

- Miren a su alrededor -el rostro del Hokage seguía calmado-. ¿Crees que las personas importantes, que contratan misiones y los civiles podrán aguantar tantas peleas. Algunos sólo irán a ver a los que tienen cierta fama, consiguiendo que los que no sean ignorados...

Kizoku gruñó.

- No me importa una mierda. Dinos los detalles de este examen preliminar -Naruko giró la cabeza para ver quién había hablado y se sorprendió al ver al jinchūriki del Shukaku.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Gaara! -lo saludó feliz, sólo para picar a Menma. Gaara alzó una invisible ceja y volvió a centrar su atención en el Hokage. Naruko se sintió hundida al verse ignorada.

- Yo, Gekkō Hayate, el juez, explicaré las normas.

Tras un rato pesado en el que el juez resfriado explicó las reglas, Kabuto se retiró. Antes de que Naruto montasé un número, Kizoku lo hizo.

- ¡No! ¿Quién eres en realidad? Sabes de qué tienes el perfil... De un espía... Sabes demasiado de todos los estudiantes y las villas, pero cuando te involucras demasiado, te echas hacia atrás y te retiras. ¿De verdad eres de la Hoja?

Kabuto se puso bien las gafas y la miró fijamente.

- ¿De verdad eres de la Cortina? Nunca ha dado signos de querer entablar alianza con las demás aldeas, nunca ha dado signos de existir... ¿Qué busca tu villa aquí? ¿Cómo sabemos que existe si nadie ha estado?

- Muy inteligente, desviar el tema... Pero no respondiste... Y estoy segura de que si lo haces, lo harás con acertijos... No sé ni para qué pregunto...

- ¡¿Qué dices, Kizoku?! ¡Kabuto es un amigo! -exclamó Naruto.

- Déjala, Naruto... En verdad, en cierto modo tiene razón... -le aconsejó Menma.

- Eso no quita que Kabuto también tenga su punto... -intervino Sasuke.

- Dejaremos la conversación para más tarde, señorita Kāten... ¿Qué le parece tomar un té después de los preliminares por haberlos aprobado? Me sentiré halagado de que me acompañe... Y lo siento, Naruto, pero de verdad mi oído no funciona bien y no creo que pudiera continuar esta prueba si es a vida y muerte... Da lo mejor de ti mismo por mí, ¿vale?

Kizoku y Naruto asintieron con la cabeza a la vez, pero cada uno con una mirada diferente. A unos metros más allá, el Hokage, Ibiki y Anko revisaban el historial de Kabuto y Kizoku, aunque de la última no tenían demasiado. Sólo sabían sus misiones -todas con éxito-: una de rango A, dos de rango B, tres de C y cuatro de rango D.

- O lleva muy poco tiempo haciendo misiones o su aldea recibe muy pocas -observó Ibiki.

- La verdad es un poco irónico. Parece una escalera -ante la mirada del Hokage e Ibiki, Anko añadió:- ¿No lo veis? Tapad las letras. Una, dos, tres y cuatro. No sé si es algún mensaje o pura casualidad.

- Por ahora, mantened un ojo en la chica y Kabuto. No sabemos quién tenemos en la aldea -suspiró Sarutobi.

Hayate comenzó a hablar cuando el Hokage finalizó su conversación con los examinadores.

- Bien, si ya habéis -tos- acabado -tos- de arreglar citas -Hayate ignoró el "¡No es una maldita cita!"- Demos paso a los preliminares -tos- inmediatamente. Estáis -tos- veintitrés -tos-, por lo que -tos- un último combate -tos- será -tos- de tres y saldrá un sólo vencedor.

- Qué problemático -se oyó por todo el salón.

- ¿Ahora? -se preguntó la mayoría de la multitud. Lamentos y quejas, everywhere.

Finalmente, se decidió el primer combate.

- Akadou Yodoi VS Uchiha Sasuke.

El combate se le hizo corto a cualquier persona como Kizoku que tuviera a dos de los trillizos Uzumaki's animando a Sasuke. Al principio de la pelea, Sasuke parecía estar enfermo o en una mala condición. El otro ninja -que a juzgar por su complexión- debería ser demasiado mayor como para ser un gennin absorbía el chakra, así que Sasuke, sólo usó taijutsu. Ganó Sasuke y Kakashi se lo llevó a un lugar aparte. La chica no hizo preguntas y continuó observando los combates.

Kankurō le ganó a un tal Misumi con su marioneta. Los dos tenían una habilidad increíble y Naruko se lo hizo saber a Kizoku.

- Son verdaderamente fuertes... No me gustaría enfretarme a ninguno de ellos... ¿No crees? -comentaba mientras veía cómo Cuervo le rompía el cuello a Misumi. Éste sólo sobrevivió por su extraña habilidad.

- La verdad a mí me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos -Naruko miró a su compañera de equipo extrañada-. Son los más débiles. El que de verdad da miedo es ése -señaló a Gaara.

- ¿Gaara? Pero si es muy simpático...

- Entre locos, pelirrojos y jinchūrikis se entienden -musitó Kizoku.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no estoy loca!

El siguiente combate fue Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura. Kizoku sólo lo admitió en sus adentros, pero se alegró por ellas de que ninguna ganara. Se dejarían en ridículo en el Tercer Examen si hubiera ganado alguna.

Continuaron así, pasando por Tenten y Temari -ganadora Temari-, Shikamaru y Kin -ganador Shikamaru-, Naruto y Kiba -ganador Naruto-... En el momento en que Naruto se tiró un "gas" en la cara de Akamaru / Kiba -Kizoku no recordaba el nombre-, Naruko desapareció. Seguramente se habría escondido en los baños de la vergüenza. Con Menma pasó lo mismo. Sasuke y Sakura sólo suspiraron, acostumbrados.

Combate Ocho. Los dos Hyūgas. Ganó Neji de una manera horrible, sin tratar de no dañar a su prima, e insultándola al final, lo que enfureció a Naruto. Mientras el rubio defendía a Hinata, Menma se la llevó con Naruko para que los médicos-ninjas la cuidasen.

- Noveno Combate: Uzumaki Menma VS Uzumaki Naruko -anunció Hayate entre toses-. ¿Dónde están?

- Perdone, es que han ido a llevar a Hinata. Ahora volverán seguro -respondió Kizoku desde el balcón. Sonrió mientras guardaba los rollos y pergaminos de Menma en su pequeña mochila. Naruko se los había quitado por la pequeña posibilidad de si se tenían que enfrentar... Y mira tú.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, los dos hermanos volvieron serios y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Naruko miró el panel y sonrió.

- No te pienso dejar ganar.

- No lo necesito.

- Podéis comenzar.

De un salto, los dos hermanos se separaron hacia atrás. Menma fue a coger sus pergaminos y rollos. Sin ellos no podría realizar casi ninguna técnica de Fūinjutsu. Y no estaban. Vio cómo la sonrisa de Naruko se expandía. La había subestimado. Pero ella lo había subestimado si se creía que eso era todo lo que él tenía.

Menma empezó a emplear su instinto asesino, pero puede que debido a que Naruko tenía a Kurama en su interior o que Menma lo había empleado demasiadas veces en su presencia, a la chica no le afectaba, pero la mayoría de los gennins estaban "asustados".

Naruko, sin embargo, estaba pensando. Su mente era un caldero que no paraba de hervir e iba a explotar. No podía usar demasiados clones de sombras, como Naruto... Ella no podría emplear el chakra del Kyūbi, no tenía tanto chakra. Tenía un límite. Seguramente debería ir con el Taijutsu, pero ya Menma conocía demasiado bien su estilo.

- ¿Qué hago? ¡Ayúdame Kurama! -suplicó en su interior.

- **Vaya, la patética humana suplicando por ayuda... Algo nuevo, la verdad...** -risa tenebrosa-** Si quieres yo puedo tomar control de tu cuerpo y despedazarlo...**

- Vete a la mierda -le gruñó Naruko-. No estoy tan desesperada. ¿No me puedes dar un maldito consejo? ¿Por favor? Menma tiene una antigua parte de ti mismo en él, ¿vamos a perder?

- **Eso me ha dado una idea. Enfádalo. Provócalo. Insúltalo. Humíllalo. Y finalmente, comparte tu cuerpo conmigo... Los dos a la vez lo derrotaremos. Te instruiré, pero tú podrás pararme...**

- Okey... Gracias, Kurama-sama...

Todo eso había ocurrido en menos de cinco segundos.

Kizoku vio la mirada de determinación de Naruko y sonrió.

- ¡Apuesto mi monedero a favor de la pelirroja! -exclamó Kizoku. Poco después, consiguió organizar un grupo de gente apostando por los mejores e incluso por los futuros combatientes. Parecía que estaban en un combate de taijutsu, en su aldea...

Desde abajo, Naruko agradeció la confianza que le ponía Kizoku en ella.

- Menma... -lo llamó- Por favor, no te enfades si barro el suelo contigo aunque seas mi hermano, después de todo sólo gana uno.

- **Oh, por favor... ¿No sabes hacerlo mejor?** -intervino Kurama en su mente.

- Después de todo, Naruto y yo siempre fuimos mejores que tú... Papá y Mamá lo sabían. Por algo tu nombre es diferente al nuestro... En el de Naruto y en el mío sólo varía una letra... Ambos conseguimos desarrollar un jutsu diferente... Tú fuiste el único, porque aunque intentes negártelo... Tu patético instinto asesino no lo es...

- ¿Qué intenta? -Anko miraba a la chica como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- Es peor que lo de los Hyūgas...

- Es buena en la tortura psicológica, pero le está costando su trabajo hacerlo... Mira el meñique de su mano izquierda... Tiembla ligeramente... -era casi imperceptible pero Ibiki se había dado cuenta.

Sarutobi asintió, pero no dijo nada.

- Sí, venga ya... Un jutsu como ese te suma idiotez como ninja... Si... -Menma fue interrumpido.

- Sirve para ser el primer jutsu. Obviamente es algo ridículo... Y no iría a ninguna parte con ése...

- **¡Ahora! ¡Comparte tu cuerpo conmigo! ¡Haré un jutsu de mis antiguas jinchūrikis!** -rugió Kurama en su celda.

- ¡No tengo la llave para abrirte! ¿Cómo lo hago? -pensó Naruko nerviosa.

- **¡Entra en la celda!**

- Sólo digo una cosa, Kurama. Si me destruyes, señalarán mi cadáver y dirán "Y es por eso que nunca debes de confiar en un bijū". Confío en ti como amigo, bola de pelos...

-** ¡No te pongas sentimental y entra ya!**

Naruko entró en la celda y se subió a la cabeza de Kurama.

- ¡Vamos a darle una paliza!

- Pero éste... -continuó Naruko hablando en el exterior- ¡Es otra cosa! -Naruko se desplazó rápidamente por la sala situándose a espaldas de su hermano. Kurama, controlando su cuerpo, cogió la guadaña y transmitió el chakra de la chica a ella, gritando, con una voz ronca:- ¡Suiton: Mizu no kyū!

En la punta de la guadaña se formó una esfera de tamaño mediano que comenzó a crecer. Menma se alejó rápidamente de Naruko y Kizoku le lanzó los rollos y pergaminos. Naruko disparó la bola de agua que Menma esquivó por suerte.

- ¿Deberíamos detenerla? Un aura rojiza rodea su piel, debe ser el kyūbi... -Anko miró preocupada a la chica. Después de los exámenes se pediría una vacaciones y se alejaría de críos molestos. Uchiha Sasuke, Kizoku, Kabuto, Orochimaru... Eran peor que un dolor en el trasero.

- No, aunque no lo parezca, es ella. Está controlando al zorro. Al parecer cooperan -sonrió irónicamente el Hokage.

- ¿Te crees que me ganarás por una simple técnica? -Menma soltó una carcajada. En su interior, aún no sabía que hacer.

- **¿Quieres ayuda?** -oyó que le decían. Miró hacia los lados, pero no vio a nadie- **No seas necio, estoy dentro de ti... Soy el odio que separaron de Kurama... Soy el ansia de...**

-Vale lo he pillado -lo cortó Menma. En su mente apareció un pequeño zorro negro sonriendo.

- **¿Quieres la victoria? O vas a ser ganado por tu hermana menor... Que encima... Es una chica...**

- Vete a la mierda, puedo hacerlo sólo.

- **Algún día me pedirás ayuda, Menma-kun **-el zorro emitió un raro sonido, como si fuera un gato- **y como buen samaritano que soy, te la daré. Por cierto, yo que tú le quitaría los brazos, así no haría más técnicas molestas... Ahh... Me voy a dormir un rato...**

** - **Los brazos no... Pero sí puedo sellar la guadaña en un pergamino...

Menma hizo un clon de sombras con el que fue a distraer a su hermana. Los dos se lanzaron a la vez por ella con un ataque directo de taijutsu. Sin que ella se diese cuenta, se reemplazó por otro clon y le quitó la guadaña, mientras la sellaba en un pergamino.

En ese momento sintió un frío filo de metal en su garganta.

- ¿Te rindes? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo...? -Menma no lo entendía. Tenía todo calculado mílimetricamente.

- Cuando te quedaste ensimismado... Hablaste con K, ¿no? No te lo aconsejo en un combate... -Menma oyó una risa en su interior. Maldito zorro.

Los dos hermanos se separaron. Menma se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos a Naruko.

- Lo siento. He estado ciego y no he visto la excelente kunoichi en la que te has vuelto. Ya no necesitas hermanos que te cuiden... Nunca lo has necesitado, más bien ha sido al revés... ¿Me perdonas?

- No. No tengo nada que perdonarte -dijo Naruko sonriendo y abrazó a su hermano. Éste la tomó en brazos y sonrió.

- Me rindo. Me rindo ante la más preciosa y mejor kunoichi del País del Fuego.

- ¡Uy, uy! ¡Incesto! -nadie supo quién gritó eso pero cuando los dos hermanos subieron se encontraron con una Kizoku que tenía un chichón y un Naruto cruzado de brazos. Menma y Naruko se encogieron de hombros.

- Por cierto, olvida lo que te dije... Lo hice para enfadarte y que actuaras sin pensar... Lo siento... -se disculpó Naruko. Menma la silenció mientras anunciaban el siguiente combate: Gaara VS Rock Lee.

Lee era uno de los que más posibilidades tenían contra Gaara, pero aún así perdió. Había sido una pelea increíble, el ninja de verde había luchado incluso inconsciente... Kizoku suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. Ella era la última.

- Kinuta Dosu VS Akimichi Chōji VS Kāten Kizoku

Kizoku suspiró y bajó de un salto. Se acercó al juez y le preguntó en voz baja:

- Perdone, ¿está permitido el uso de Senjutsu? -el juez la miró extrañado y miró al Hokage. Éste asintió y el juez lo imitó.

- Gracias.

Kizoku se caló más el gorro. El juez dio la señal y Dosu y ella miraron a la vez a Chōji que se encogió un poco, asustado.

- Encárgate tú -sugirió Kizoku-. No quiero hacerle daño.

- Más daño le haré yo -respondió el del Sonido.

- Pero... -mientras Kizoku y Dosu discutían, Chōji corrió y se abalanzó sobre Dosu, haciendo una técnica de hinchazón, típica de su clan. Aunque tenía una estrategia preparada, Dosu acabó rápidamente con él y finalmente Cortina y Sonido se enfrentaron.

Kizoku lo miró evaluándolo. Su habilidad residía en su aparatito metálico y en su dichoso oído... Sólo tendría que romper el aparato y ya sería algo más equitativo... Permaneció quieta varios instantes... Sintió cómo, debajo de su gorro, le crecía el pelo en forma de orejas.

Dosu la miraba divertido y Kizoku le bufó.

Sus pupilas se volvieron rasgadas como las de un felino y las uñas le crecían ligeramente.

- Vaya, vaya... Así que en tu villa a falta de más gente os aparejáis con gatos salvajes... Dicen que la villa del Sonido es reciente y pequeña, pero no me imagino la vuestra... ¿Sabes porque nadie la conoce? Por la vergüenza que os da mostrarla.

Kizoku rugió y se movió rápidamente. Sintió la energía física, espiritual y natural bullendo dentro de ella, así que aprovechó la física para usarla en rapidez y fuerza. Dosu no pudo evitar su ataque y su aparatito de metal acabó destrozado.

- Pues a mí me da vergüenza tu aparatito... Si eso es tan patético no quiero imaginarme lo que llevaras ahí colgando, momia... -segundo paso... Herir el orgullo de un hombre. Qué fáciles son y que predecibles.

Se lanzó hacia ella con un ataque directo pero, ella cogió su cabeza y se la estrelló contra la pared.

- Ganadora: Kāten Kizoku -anunció el juez.

- Aquellos que han llegado a los combates principales del Tercer Examen... Todos estáis aquí menos uno, así que felicidades. Ahora explicaré los combates principales. Vuestros combates serán mostrados en público y serán dentro de un mes. Quiero dejaros marchar, pero... Hay algo importante que debemos hacer antes. Coge un papel de la caja de Anko.

- Ocho -Kizoku.

- Uno -Naruto.

- Siete -Temari.

- Cinco -Kankurō.

- Tres -Gaara.

- Nueve -Shikamaru.

- Dos -Neji.

- Seis -Shino.

- Cuatro -Naruko.

- Once -Kizoku.

- Entonces Sasuke debe ser el número diez -dijo el Hokage-. Ahora os diremos los enfrentamientos. Ibiki, muéstralos.

El examinador le dio la vuelta a un folio que ponía:

1. Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyūga Neji

2. Sabaku no Gaara VS Uzumaki Naruko

3. Kankurō VS Aburame Shino

4. Temari VS Shikamaru

5. Uchiha Sasuke VS Kāten Kizoku

** Necesito que me digáis si preferís que haga capítulos extensos o cortos... ¿Se os hacen pesados y aburridos? ¿Los divido? Por si a alguien le interesa este capítulo tiene 8159 palabras. Sin nota de autor. 19 páginas.**

** Hay que aclarar algunos puntos:**

** 1. "Akarusa" es lo que tienen a falta de kage en la villa de la Cortina. Significa algo así como brillo o luminosidad. Falta de imaginación por parte mía.**

** 2. Jan-ken-pon piedra, papel o tijera en japón**

** 3. No me viene nada más a la cabeza que aclarar. Cualquier duda preguntad...**

** Sayonara!**

** Aithussa**


End file.
